Bloody Frog
by Mars and Kitkat
Summary: Aidan Bonnefoy has been a normal high school student like anyone else. That is, until, his parents go off on a business trip; leaving he and his newly found friends to uncover the secrets of the adults in their lives. Maybe some things should remain hidden forever. Sometimes, they just cause trouble. Past MPreg, OCs, FrUk, Sufin, GiriPan, RoChu, Spamano, Past Usuk, DenNor, GerIta
1. Interesting News

**Okay first of all I have to say sorry. There is a story called connecting the dots, I'm sure many of you have read. I have been planning this story and typing it for a long time but I found that story two days ago. I have RusxChina, Fruk, Spamano, Aus/Eliz, Ger/Ita, Sufin, but these couples are really close! I admit that CTD convinced me to ador RusxAmer but I fely like since they published first I would be copying even tho id been planning this before I found theirs. BUT the kids are definitely not the same. So if you think I copied it then tell them but i'm giving them credits. (cant remember the authors name) yeah I wanted to do CTD fan art but I suck at drawing XD Any ways you should read and I should stop talking. Oh wait, one more thing, human names are used for actions while when they talk they use country names.**

"_Bloody frog…." Arthur wiped at his eyes and tried to hide his blushing face. Elizavetta (Elizabetta?) gasped to keep herself from squealing. Everyone was silent as a certain someone was kneeling, clutching Arthur's hand. Arthur took an intake of all the witnesses. Could he really kill Francis here?_

"_England I… I love you with all my heart; I have these past 100 years. Even when you were babysitting that brat." Said person stood, pretending to be offended, as Ludwig pulled him down. Arthur stuttered, his heart racing. His thick eyebrows raised in awareness of the people holding their breath with him. His birthday party…. Francis had planned it all. Had even tried to convince Arthur to arrive in his Birthday suit. _

"_France… I…I…"_

"_Just Fucking say yes Iggy!" Alfred shouted from the back, anything but embarrassed. _

"_Uh sure…?" Everyone erupted in cheers. Francis pounced on his blushing boyfriend…. No now his blushing fiancée and soon to be his blushing bride_

"_Did you have to ask me in front of all these people?" Arthur choked. Francis smirked. _

"_Would you rather of me ask when you're blushing under me screaming 'France, faster! Har-'" He was cut off by a smack to the head and a completely red Arthur. He hid his face, smiling in joy. He really saw marriage as useless, he WAS gonna be alive for who know how long. Francis had completely changed all that. He had made him feel happy, overjoyed, loved, like when Alfred was younger._

"_Yo, british dude." America laughed as he greeted his friend. Arthur recognized the greeting from long ago. He shyly waved, leaving all his dignity in the air. Everyone was chattering away with Francis, who was gulping up the attention. _

"_So, settling down? Having kids? Wasting the night away as your ding-a-ling goes 'hoo-hoo' for his amazing touch?" He laughed as he was pounded hundreds of times. (*) Kiku ran up and pried Arthur off of the giggling American. _

"_England-san!" He held the fists back as Arthur let the steam out his ears. He turned to face Kiku, the small boy looking very relieved Arthur had stopped. _

"_Hello Japan." Arthur still threw glances at the departing American. _

"_I wish you the best of luck with that pervert…" Kiku looked up, slightly confused at the man, surprised that escaped his mouth. Kiku smiled to show he was joking but Arthur nodded. It WAS true. His lover couldn't go five seconds without groping someone's ass. Mentioning groping… _

"_France!" Arthur swatted his hand from behind him and turned away from him. _

"_C'mon my little sourcils. You look to cute~!" His stupid excuse worked every time when matched with those pleading eyes. _

"_Whatever you git." _

"_Doitsu, doitsu! There they are! I told you they were there! Maybe our gift can be pasta!" The shrill voice rang out in the crowd. _

"_I know, Italy. I see them. I don't think they will want pasta as a wedding gift." Ludwig sighed, fixing his slicked back hair. He rubbed his temples. _

"_But why? Doesn't everyone want pasta?" Feliciano showed utter confusion. Ludwig shook __his head softly and was dragged along by his excited lover. _

"_England-chan! I found you!" Italy pounced, taking Arthur by surprise and sending them both into a wall. He squeezed Arthur tightly and smiled. _

"_Ve~! It's nice being married to the one you love, isn't it?" He asked Arthur. _

"_I don't know. I haven't gotten married yet." He answered, slightly irritated. Feliciano was either too ignorant or too absorbed to care, because he went on fantasizing about pasta. _

"_Ve~…." He sang to himself. Ludwig carried him off like a small child on his shoulders while Francis helped him up. _

"_Let go of me, bloody git!" His face turned an unmistakable crimson and for the umpteenth time that night and that time everyone laughed. _

**6 months later**

Arthur fell onto the bed under Francis's iron grip. Their wedding, just ending hours before, seemed so distant it felt like 3 weeks had gone by. The world seemed to dissolve when he was with his vigorous lover. Hands eagerly fumbled for the thick eyebrowed man's buttons as he threw his hands around the seductive man's neck. They mashed their mouths together into a deep kiss. Francis disposed of the shirt and cuddled his lover closer to his chest.

"I love you so much…." Francis muttered when they pulled away for breath. Arthur blushed as he mumbled "yeah okay." But inside he felt an over sense of joy. Nothing could ruin this.

**4 weeks later**

"WHAT?" the surprised blonds shouted at the same time. The doctor strolled back under the glare of the man on the table. Arthur sat backwards, trying to calm his jumbled mind. Francis clutched his torso in fear it would fall. He kissed Arthur's trembling hand as the doctor quickly stepped out. Francis held onto the shocked man. His skin was turning pale and he was slipping into darkness. He turned to look at Francis, but instead saw a dragon. He fell back into the wall.

"What the bloody hell? Flying mint bunny? France? Help me!" He scrambled to the side of the table in a fright. Francis was surprised by the sudden outburst but knew this happened every couple years when he was stressed or very tired. He walked forward slowly, trying to coax the man forward.

Arthur stared, wide eyed, at the approaching dragon and turned to dash, only to meet face with wall. He fell off the bed, hitting his hand on a knife and cutting it in the process. He clutched his slowly healing hand in anger and fled to the corridor. He stumbled through as Francis chased after him. Arthur crashed through a door and took salvation in a janitor's closet. He sat down, breathing heavily, and stared at his stomach. He was… pregnant?

**Takes place same time as England**

Lovino was cuddling into Antonio, muttering swears under his breath.

"That potato bastard! Getting my damn brother sick! He probably fed him his stupid wurst. I bet he cooked it!"

"Calm down Lovi." Antonio laughed nervously.

"Shut up! He may be a potato bastardo, but you're a bigger tomato bastard!" He huffed and turned. Spain whispered into his ear.

"You're so cute Lovi. You blush as hard as a tomato." He wrapped his finger in his curl and Lovino jumped up.

"I do not blush! I'm not cute!" as if on cue his cheeks turned 3 shades a darker red and he shut his eyes tightly. He felt a hand rub over his stiff back and he relaxed. The touch stopped suddenly and he opened his eyes. The jackass was nowhere to be seen.

"Spagna! Get back here!" He yelled and chased after the man. He slunk through the rooms, pouting secretly but not willing to let it show. He walked into their bedroom, and wearily sunk into bed. He wasn't expecting the ambush just above him. With a quick swipe, Antonio came tumbling down, landing right next to the startled Lovino. Lovino shot out of bed and slapped Antonio who just smiled in reply.

"Okay, how about I go make us dinner." Lovino was about to nod, irritated, when he got a sudden pang in his stomach. He clutched his mouth, feeling very nauseous, and bolted to the bathroom. He let the contents fall from his mouth as Antonio could do nothing but pull his hair back and kiss his head. Lovino groaned and shivered as Antonio helped him stand up. Antonio was shocked that it would happen so sudden.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" Lovino glared and hit his hands away.

"Shut up bastardo." He choked.

"Bring me some water!" Lovino demanded as Antonio raced out of the room. He gulped down air and stared at himself in the mirror. Was he sick? He hated being sick because then Antonio worried and lots of needles… he hit his face with the palm of his hand. Needles were the least of his worries at this point.

**Three days after England.**

"If you touch 'Yao' I'll pound your face in, da?" Ivan smiled sweetly, wielding his pipe. Yao wang glared at Ivan and pulled him down.

"Your scaring him, aru. Sit! " He barked and stood and walked in with the doctor. Ivan wanted to follow but didn't want to anger the chinese man.

"Big brother…." He imagined the creepy voice.

He shuddered in fright. A knife flew past his head and he jumped up. Turning he saw a scary Natalia walking forward.

"Big brother… become one with me…" She growled and flew to grab Ivan. He shrieked and ducked as Natalia flew into the wall. She crashed face first. Ivan didn't want to leave Yao alone with all the people bound to try to steal him (thats what he thought about everyone) , but he didn't want to get eaten either. He panicked and quickly ran out the door. Natalia slunk up and started slithering out the door.

"Well the results for you test came in Mr. Wang." The doctor rubbed his neck and looked at him strangely.

"We have only had two other cases in England and Germany…. But it would seem you are pregnant." The chinese man looked surprised.

"What was that, aru? I must have heard you wrong." He smiled as the doctor shook his head.

"You have gotten pregnant." Yao was frozen, still smiling.

"Mr. Wang?" His lip started twitching. Suddenly his eyes seemed like they had caught on fire. He stood running out the door. A surprised nurse chased after him.

After seeing no one in the waiting area, Yao pointed at the door. "Aiyah! Where did he go?"

He flew through the door and looked outside. Up on a building Ivan was standing, cowering in fear, for his sister was crawling up the building.

"I'm coming big brother…" She hissed, smiling crazily. Yao Wang ran forward, very pissed, and started hitting at the building.

"Get down here Russia! You did this to me, Aru!" Belarus looked down, surprised, but sent knives sailing down, not letting her hard earned brother be taken by anyone else. Yao swiftly caught a knife, and launched it back in fury. Belarus glared but snuck away until tomorrow. This man was obviously gonna kill anyone who got in his way.

"Is she gone?" Ivan asked. Yao Wang was still clawing at the building. Ivan crawled down the other side to avoid the wrath of the peeved Yao. Why was he even mad?

**A day after the Romano incident. **

Lovino wiggled in the chair. There were sick humans all around him. He sighed and clutched onto Antonio's hand. Antonio awoke at the touch and squeezed back to show Lovino not to be scared.

"It's okay, Lovi. The doctor won't hurt you." Lovino smacked him over the head.

"That's not what I'm worried about bastardo! Well... it half is. I heard a lot of countries have been getting sick. I haven't heard anything from my brother... I hope nothing is going to happen. My fratello is very important to me."

Antonio squeezed his hand as the doctor called out his name.

"Well here goes nothing." He stood up and followed the doctor in for his tests.

**The world meeting, 2 weeks later September 2****nd****, 1994**

Everyone sat in silence. Peter was talking with Tino excitedly as Bewald sat approvingly. It had just been announced he would stay with the two nordics. For the first time, Alfred was silent. No one had told each other what they had found out at the doctors. Lovino had received a call the next day saying he was bearing a child and for a good 4 hours he refused to let Antonio touch him. The Ukes had all sat next to their respective Seme's, embarrassed about the matter. Finally Gilbert stumbled in while Mathew helped him stay up.

"Really Prussia! You need to stop drinking!" Mathew scolded almost silently. Gilbert turned, forwning.

"What did you say?" Mathew's eyes widened and he smiled nervously.

"Nothing! Nice day isn't it? Heh..." Gilbert frowned in confusion but shrugged.

"Why are you all silent? C'mon! Let's get down and talk about or failing countries." He laughed and Ludwig shrugged. They sat in a circle.

"So we will just say whats new. Just go quickly."

"They invented new pasta!" Feliciano cheered.

"We discovered a group of Nazi's and banished them." Ludwig frowned.

"Zzzzzzz" Antonio snored.

"We have discovered a new tomato." Lovino pouted.

"Five men just married." Francis had crept over to Lovino.

"We opened up a new Mc Donalds with amazing technology!" America exclaimed.

"A new gang has formed, da?" Ivan smiled sweetly.

"I'm pregnant, aru." Yao said softly.

"We have perfected black-" He looked up at the blank Chinese.

"What did you just say?" he hissed. Everyone was curious.

"I uh..." He looked to Ivan for help.

"Did you say your pregnant?" Arthur clutched his stomach.

"Eh..."

"My sourcils is too." Francis smiled and Arthur smacked him over the head.

"What the hell is happening?" America asked.

"Antonio wake up!"

"Huh? Don't go hurting the baby Lovi..." Antonio muttered.

"Spain!"

"France, get away from me!" Arthur shouted and jumped up.

"Okay how many people are knocked up?" Ludwig demanded.

Slowly, China, Arthur, and Lovino raised their hands.

**See? Exactly what I said. I only changed it 5 days ago... So it was before I read the story. I was going to have them act like mothers, (again i've been planning this for 3 months) but I cant now because im publishing this AFTER theirs and I would feel bad. Unless they give me permission I won't. **

** Edit: Hey this is two days later. I'm going to change the couples so dont worry. You can suggest a couple for Alfred though that you like in the reviews. **


	2. World meeting

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter. I'm hoping to make this dark... hehehe. At this point i'll add some angst but mix it with humor. I added some british shlang closer to the end and i'll add the meanings at the end of this chapter. **

Ludwig looked around stunned. Arthur looked at the hands and threw his hand down. He put his face in the couch, now letting everyone know what he does with Francis every night...

"Hey Iggy, I thought you never did ANYTHING with your idiot!" Alfred called.

"Well... it was only once!"

"You said that 5 months ago, da? You would of showed by now."

"But... uh... b..." Arthur stuttered, turning red.

"What about Romano with all his pride?" Arthur looked at him.

"Don't turn this on me!" Lovino pointed at Antonio.

"He does it while I'm asleep!" Lovino stopped. That made him seem more like a prostitue.

Everyone stood silent, until Arthur burst out laughing. Alfred started snickering and soon everyone was laughing.

"Ve~! Fratello! You said you two never messed around!" Feliciano called.

"Shut up! And get away from that merda!" (such bad language!)

"Meh~! Dont be mean to Doitsu!" Feliciano cried.

"Hey Alfred, I thought you were with someone?" Arthur laughed.

"Well... we went out separate ways!" Alfred shouted, still laughing.

"Who was it?"

"Uh..."

"Who?"

"... It was Russia... BUT that was a century ago!" He muttered.

Arthur started laughing again.

"I thought you were always top?" Arthur snickered.

"We switched off one night!"

"I never asked that..." Arthur mumbled in tears.

"You were never top to begin with, da?" Ivan said.

Arthur clutched his side. He had unsuccessfully tried to stop laughing.

"How could you, aru?" Yao stood and ran with his knife to Alfred. Alfred rolled to one side.

"I said it was a century ago! Now I hate him!" Alfred sat up.

"How can you hate him? Aiyah!" Yao swung his sword down.

"Iggy, help me!" Alfred called.

"Nah..."

"Iggy!" Arthur was still laughing.

"Russia, stop your crazed lover!" Alfred called as he dove under tables. This was almost as bad as last meeting!

"I'd like to see your face get chopped, da?" Ivan smiled, his body seeming covered in a black Aura.

"Hmmmm, it's nice having my little sourcils below me. He moans so seductively it turns me on. He's a sex predator." Francis nudged Arthur's arm.

"So the truth comes out!" Alfred shouted in triumph. Everyone stopped to fall and laugh. Arthur smacked the blond man's head and ran out of the room. Alfred was still rolling on the couch in laughter as Feliciano sat in confusion.

Peter walked up and tugged on Ludwig's sleeve. Ludwig looked down.

"Yes Sealand?" He asked. Peter had a weird look on his face.

"What's a sex predator?" He asked as Ludwig jumped.

"Well... uh? It's uh..." Alfred, for once, was the hero as he jumped in.

"We should go track down Iggy. Brb, ttyl." Ludwig looked up.

"What?"

"I don' know. All the kids say it at my place." He pranced from the room to find the blushing man.

"Hey, Romano?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes?" He asked in anger.

"What will you name your child?" Feliciano asked.

"If we have a child I want to name it Pasta! Doitsu said he would like that name too!"

Lovino punced, grabbing Feliciano's neck.

"You, potato bastard! How could you say that?" he shouted.  
>Ludwig's eyes seemed to roll back.<p>

"I never said to that!" He shouted in reply.

"What? So you don't like the name pasta?" Feliciano cried.

"Of course I do!" Ludwig lied.

"Don't you even DARE lie to him!" Lovino turned on Ludwig, aiming to kill him.

Ludwig rolled off the couch and picked Italy up on his shoulders.

"Doitsu! Let's wait for England!" He cried as Ludwig fled the room.

Lovino stood to chase them as Antonio rolled around.

"What were we talking about?" Antonio asked as he pulled Lovino down onto him.

"Let go of me! I need to go kill that brutta! (:O lovino!) What ever just affanculo! I don't care anymore!" He jumped onto the couch and buried his face in a blanket.

"You don't mean that Lovi. You can't just give it up." He rubbed the man's back.

"Whatever..." He choked.

**Down the hall. **

"Iggy! Where are you?" Alfred called.

He opened all the doors. This building was built in France for their meetings and there was plenty of rooms.

"Iggy, c'mon!" Alfred shouted. He was suddenly pulled from behind as a door shut in front of him.

"Iggy! I was about to hit you! Be more careful." Behind him was Arthur, facing the wall. Alfred touched his shoulder and turned his balled up body around.

"England? Why are you crying?" He asked as Arthur shrugged him off.

"I'm not..." he muttered.

"I've seen you cry before, don't lie to me." Alfred clutched his hand.

"What if... what if something HAPPENS." Arthur suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"What if the children die... or … or hate us? What if they become cities and are attacked? What if one of us die?" He shuddered as Alfred embraced him.

"It'll be fine Arthur." Arthur winced as his human name was used.

"But what if-"

"Exactly. Their what if's. No sense crying over it. It's not guaranteed to happen." Alfred moved back to help Arthur stand up.

"Your lucky anyways."

"Why is that America?"

"You can blame everything on the baby!" Arthur smiled shakily. He had almost forgotten that he was pregnant... that still sounded weird.

"France is looking for you. Let's go find him."

Arthur wriggled from his grasp.

"Never! I don't want to see him!" He clutched a shelf.

"Why?"

"I'll never hear the end of this!" He opened the door a crack. Francis was outside, wandering the halls.

"Well for cryin' out loud! Keep it down!" He turned to Alfred who was trying to get his attention.

Alfred's eyes were huge and he pointed a shaky finger behind him.

"What are you gabbing ab-" He stopped, eyes wide.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" The cute Ivan asked.

"I thought it was feeling parky..." Arthur muttered.

"Well, lets play tag now." Ivan stepped forward, sliding out his pipe. Arthur and Alfred cried out and stumbled to get out first. Arthur fell out with Alfred on top of him. Arthur lifted his head to see polished black shoes.

"There you are, Angelettere!" Francis shouted like a crazed lover. Arthur scrambled to stand to hide his red eyes and dashed off.

"What happened to him?" Francis asked in a huff.

"He's a little rat-arsed." Alfred snickered, imitating Arthur.

**Rat-arsed- Drunk**

** Gabbing-Talking**

**Keep it down-Be quiet**

**Parky-Cold**

** This is the italian now.**

** Fratello-Brother **

** Brutta-She dog XD I think you know what that is**

** Affanculo-F*** it all**

**Merda-S*****

****Sourcils-Eyebrows-French****


	3. Fruk stories

**This will just be a collection of stories of FRUK until the children are present age. **

** June 8****th****, 2 days after Aidan was born**

"Give him to me!" Arthur demanded when they got in the car. Arthur had just been allowed to go home after he had been released from the hospital.

"But Mon Cher~ you still are dizzy. He can wait." Francis cooed. Arthur got a threatening look on his face. He just went through 9 months of pain and he didn't want to be told he couldn't hold his child.

"Okay... okay." Francis handed the bundle of blankets over and Arthur eagerly took it. He moved the corner from the small face as he smiled at the sleeping figure. He touched the small cheeks and he cuddled the small boy up to him.

The small boy awoke and instead of crying he opened his eyes. His eyes were a red, resmebling Gilbert.

"Aidan!"

"What?" Francis asked in surprise.

"Aidan can be his name. His eyes are red. It means fiery boy." Arthur smiled at the driving Francis. Francis grinned at his cooing lover. He was going to be a great 'mother.'

**July 3****rd****, 1995, America, the world meeting.**

"Shut up!" Ludwig shouted and all the countries quieted. Aidan was quiet in Arthur's lap. Ivan's son was to be born in about 3 weeks.

Lovino was holding his son to his chest like someone was going to steal him. Alfred crept up behind Arthur to inspect the tiny boy.

Suddenly Aidan bursted out crying, bawling like there was no tomorrow. In a fit Arthur almost dropped him from shock. But recovered and tried to quell his wails. Francis was by his side, talking to the small baby.

"Aidan...please Aidan, the only time you haven't cried was when you were born." Arthur said tiredly. Lovino hissed at Antonio who wanted to hold him.

"Remember, he was premature by a month. I don't want to risk him being hurt!" Lovino demanded and cuddled the boy.

"Iggy~! Can I hold him?" Alfred asked, unable to read the tense atmosphere. Arthur growled in reply.

"Can I at least quiet him down first?" Arthur shouted but stopped when he was overcome with sickness. He held the small boy out to Alfred and bolted out the door to throw up. Alfred held him, surprised.

"Do you hear that?" Francis asked, standing next to Alfred.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing! He isn't crying anymore!" Francis cheered.

"Ha! Do you hear that Russia! Children love me better!" Alfred scoffed and smiled at the staring child. Ivan just smiled, his creepy aura growing stronger.

"We'll just have to change that soon. Won't we?" Ivan said, standing, before Yao pulled him down.

Arthur stumbled in, trembling.

"Where did you go Mon cher?" Francis asked, reaching behind him.

"Get you hand away or i'll break it." Arthur warned as Francis quickly removed his hand.

"Whats this about breaking, da?" Ivan asked.

"Shut it, aru!" China muttered.

"But where did you go?"

"I was just sick, that's all wanker." Arthur pushed Francis away to settle on the couch. Every parent stared at him, knowing what that possibly meant.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Arthur demanded. Elizavetta felt his head.

"You look pale. You should go see a doctor." she examined him.

"I'm fine! I just caught a cold that was going around in my country." He huffed.

"We don't get colds unless something bad is happening..." Ludwig mumbled.

"Ve~! How come everyone gets children but us? Even England gets two!" Feliciano cried.

"You BETTER not have a child!" Lovino warned, glaring at Ludwig.

"Two...? Wait what? You think I got knocked-up again?" He shouted and pushed his

touchy-feely lover away.

"Just don't ponder it. We need to get down to business." Ludwig ordered.

** "**What do we do?" Arthur was first to reply.

"Will it affect them growing up with two males? I'm not letting you give them up for adoption!"

Lovino growled. Ludwig shook his head.

"How about... how about you dress as mothers? I have the perfect clothing for it." Poland suggested. Everyone stared at him.

"Why would we do that?" Arthur demanded. He looked at his son. What would he think of him being a girl.

"They'll probably call you mother anyways. Why not be a girl?" Poland asked. Arthur looked once more at his son.

"This... it'll be wrong." He whispered. Francis grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't mind seeing my sourcils in a sexy dress." Arthur smacked his head and turned, holding Aidan and muttering swears.

"It's all we have." Ludwig sighed.

"Ve~! Fratello will be so pretty!" Lovino latched onto Lovino.

"Let go of me! Your going to crush Luciano!" Feliciano smiled widely.

"You named him after both of us didn't you? Ve~! I want to hold him!" Lovino hid him away.

"Never!"

Ludwig just sighed.

"Meeting adjourned." they all stood.

"Francis and I..." Arthur started.

"We're moving." Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Yeah... we were talking about it too." Antonio muttered.

"Waaa! Lovino, Don't go!"

"Shut up!" Lovino hit his face to keep himself from crying.

"I think it's best for us all." they all sighed once more and said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Fratello~!" Feliciano called and ran to catch up with Ludwig.

"Bye Iggy." Alfred hugged him and smiled.

"Bye Alfred." Arthur muttered and turned to go home to start his life in confinement.

**Febuary 14****th****,1996**

Elivia clutched Aidan to her chest. She cooed and kissed his head. He was only 8 months, and soon to be an older brother. Elivia closed her eyes as Francis walked up to kiss her forhead. For now they were living in England. Aidan bubbled in his spot. He smiled and laughed. He slowly crawled before collapsing on the couch.

"Mumun!" He squealed to get Elivia's attention. She smiled and cradled the frail boy in her lap. Francis picked up his teddy bear, where he disposed of it earlier, and started playing "Mr. Bear."

"Now play with Mr. Bear while daddy goes and tosses mommy on the bed and makes sweet love to her." Elivia smacked his head.

"We can't leave him alone!" Then full realization slammed in her face of what he said.

"Get away from me you pervert!" She held up the small child.

"To get to me you have to go through the baby!"

"Hmmmmm The baby makes you more sexier." Elivia glared before racing to the room and locking the door behind her.

**April 4****th****,2001**

"Waaa! Mum! Tell him to get his bug away from me!" A five year old Collete ran down the hall, being chased by her twin, Clark. Her light brown hair flapped behind her as she ran from her brown haired sibling.

"MUMMY!" She screeched and hid behind Elivia's legs.

"Clark! Stop it please! I need to watch your sister!" she clutched a 3 year old Altheia in her arms.

"Francis! Control your children!"

His head popped from the kitchen.

"Oh so they're me children when they're bad?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes! They inherited all of your bad genes... Dammit! Stop that Collete!" She sighed in exasperation as she ran around her legs.

"Mummy! Look what daddy and I made!" Aidan held up a plate of cake.

"Nice Aidan. Will you please watch your sister?"

Elivia set Altheia down as she waddled to climb on the couch.

"Aidan! Don't let her fall!"

"I know mummy!"

"Ok stop guys!" Elivia picked a trembling Collete up as she hid her head.

Clark ran away, screaming at the glare Elivia was giving him.

"Francis, grab him!" Francis popped out, chuckling, and chased after the squealing boy. Collete was feeling better and squirmed to fall out of her grasp. Her blue eyes shown as she tried to climb down.

"Ahh!" she screamed. Elivia set her down quickly.

"What happened?" Elivia shouted in alarm.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get down. Guess what mummy, I'm this many!" She held up 3 fingers on her right hand and two on her left.

"Great, great. Go sit next to Aidan and watch upside down show or whatever it is with the guys on crack, I need to have a talk with Clark." Elivia stomped off. She entered their bedroom where he sat wailing on the bed. Francis was trying to quiet his screams and he rushed out as Elivia walked in.

"Clark. Clark honey. Will you stop crying so I can talk to you?" Clark stopped screaming but his nose was still running and his eyes were wet."

"Clark, I know you don't get much attention but it's not nice to chase your sister with bugs. You know she doesn't like them. Please don't be so hectic. I have to care for four little children and... I'm way over my head. I feel useless sometimes." She sniffed herself before looking at the moon.

"I know I'm a bad mother but it's hard. I understand if you children dislike me and even grow to hate me but I opt to raise you the best I possibly can."

"I love you mummy." Clark cooed, his baby like qualities taking over. He embraced Elivia, beaming. Elivia stared down sadly.

"I love you too Clark."


	4. Aidan

** lots and lots of drama! Hehehehehehehe I randomly rewatched episode 7 of SA yesturday and was screaming. Takishima is so amazing! okay so read on imbeciles! XD (if you read my CC story you will get this.) btw, if you are Chocotaku thanks for reviewing that story and I love your name! and my t button doesnt work well so if you see a word without t thats supposed to be there youll know why i.e. there or that or the**

** March 1****st****, 2011**

Aidan walked in, throwing his backpack down onto the couch. He kicked off his shoes and walked to his bedroom, shutting the door quickly and hopping onto his laptop. He opened a file title and set to work. Homework quickly bored him and he picked up his room.

"Time to call Marcia for a date." He said to himself and picked up the phone, quickly dialing in the number.

"_The number you have called has been disconnected." _A distant voice said and Aidan shrugged. _Knew it was fake. _

"Aidan!" Altheia, his younger and more responsible sibling, called. She opened his door.

"Do you just HAVE to embarrass me every freakin' day?" She shouted and started across the room.

"You just have to get all the stupid girls to swoon all over you. I ain't buying it!"

"Better watch your vocabulary, or mum will get mad again. But your eyes are so gorgeous I find myself getting lost in them." He tickled her chin and she reeled back in disgust. Aidan, cracking up, almost fell of the chair.

"My charms are so convincing, you believed me!" He snickered and jumped up.

"It's not my fault I'm so good looking."  
>"It WILL be your fault when you get a dent upside the head!" Altheia threatened and hopped from the room. Aidan sat back at his computer, a new message popping up.<p>

'Hey Aidan.' it read. It was from his sister, Collete. The twins were supposed to be home by now.

'Where did you go?' He replied.

'Clark and I went to a friends for dinner, Luciano and Maria. Tell mum, 'kay?' She wrote back before logging off. Aidan sighed in distress. He would take the beating.

"So how was that new friend... uh...Johnny?" Aidan asked while they sat doing homework in the living room.

"It's Jonotan and he's cool I guess." She had a sparkle in her eyes that suggested something else. She probably liked him, Aidan thought. Her thick eyebrows were another beauty mark, as was his mother's. She had everything about her mother, but the ability to blush. She had long blond hair that fell into curly locks of gold, and her green eyes dazzled anyone she met.

Aidan was more like his father, with medium blond hair that curled slightly on the ends. He had green eyes also, but had the natural charms and pervyness from his father. He was 5'7, not very tall, but he was 5 inches taller than Altheia and 3 inches taller than the twins. He had a small figure but was lean.

"Aidan! Altheia! Collete and Clark! I'm home!" Elivia called from the door, obviously struggling with something.

"I could use some help! No, Aidan, you berk. Don't go to the car. Grab one of these!" Elivia grunted, heaving a heavy bag onto Aidan. He carried it to the counter and smiled at Elivia. She just weakly smirked back, jabbing her thumb behind her. Francis walked in, juggling what seemed like a hundred bags at once.

"Why do I have to carry them all, Mon cheri?" Francis complained.

"Because you tried to grope me in front of the whole store. You deserve it." Elivia gave him a deathening glare. If looks could kill...

"Just because I'm holding something doesn't mean I wont beat you with it!" Elivia threatened as Francis's hand fell to his side guiltily.

"But it's so-"

"Not anymore! You are NOT going to keep teaching Mr. pick up artist over here any more lines!" Elivia accused both Aidan and Francis and they stood guiltily. Aidan turned to set the bag down and remembered something.

"The twins went-"

"Aidan. Please don't just refer to them as 'the.' we've been over this."

"Okay. Collete and Clark went to a friend's house for dinner, kay?" he muttered and turned towards his room.

"Be down for dinner soon!" Elivia called after him. His door creaked shut and he pulled out his paints. His easel was in the corner of his room and right now it was a picture of a boy he had seen at the park the other day. He had silver hair and black highlights. His face was soft but he looked like he had strains. He had been staring up at a tree but Aidan had somehow placed him in front of a bridge. A knock awoke him from his trance and he covered the drying painting with his body.

"Hey, it's dinner. Get... what's ya painting?" Altheia asked. It was funny, even after living in england all their life they only had slight accents and it was mostly an in between one of French and English. (unless Aidan was trying to pick up a girl, then he would put on his french voice.)

"Nothing important. Let's go."

"But who is that?" She asked, peering over his shoulder.

"It's really nothing." Aidan assured her and pushed her from the room. He sighed and looked back at the face of the boy before disappearing downstairs.

**March 1****st****, 2011 Carriedo house**

"Hey Luciano, can I use the bathroom?" Clark asked.

"Sure. It's next to Maria's room. The door on the right." Luciano replied. Clark started down the hall and opened Maria's door a crack. They were on her bed and talking secretly.

"Gossiping about boys and nails?" Clark teased. Collete poked his peeping eye before settling down back on the bed.

"I'm serious though. Pappi ups and moves us a lot. As soon as he sees the signs of... well I don't know what. It's strange, like there are certain people they are straining to avoid." Maria whispered.

"And they have been very secretive lately. Some big event is going to happen but I'm not sure what."

Collete just nodded. Her mum was secretive at times but this seemed to be nagging at Maria.

"I'm going on a family vacation to Italy soon." Collete whispered proudly. She had never gone out of country and now she was going somewhere.

"Me too. In three weeks." Maria replied, grave faced.

"That... that's when we planned ours. What a coincidence." Collete smiled falsely. This sounded sort of... suspicious.

** March 1st, 2011 Bonnefoy house hold **

"Mum, are Collete and Clark home yet?" Altheia asked, worriedly. It was already 9:00 at night.

"Mum?" Altheia started down the hall.

"Francis, I don't want to go to the meeting. Everyone has skipped them for 16 years. I haven't even talked to that idiot America." Altheia could hear her mothers complaints from inside their door. America? That's odd. They have a phone if she wanted to call her friend in America.

"Arthur... I know..." Francis replied tiredly. Something in his voice made her shiver. Who was Arthur?

"What are you doing peeper?" Aidan asked from behind her.

"Ssh!" Altheia said softly as they pressed their ears against the door.

"Francis... I don't want our children to know yet. I feel like it would be wrong. To be lying to them all this time... then finally tell them the truth."

"Arthur. You have to understand. They're OLD enough now. They won't be mad."

"You don't know that!" Elivia snapped.

Altheia moved her ear for better hearing.

"What was that?"

"Probably nothing."

"You don't know that. Move."  
>Altheia, wide eyed, scurried away while dragging Aidan.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked as she panted.

"Something strange is going on." She muttered.

"Who's Arthur? I only heard mum."

"Yeah... I... I know. We should talk to Collete and-"

"No!" Aidan demanded.

"Why?"

"What if it's nothing? We can't drag them into it."

"But-"

"But nothing, Altheia." Altheia looked at her feet as she started upstairs.

"We can wait. That's it." Aidan whispered and went to his room.

:SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

About 5 minutes later, Collete and Clark entered. Collete sat on the couch as Clark flopped down.

"Clark... they're going to Italy."

` "Hey! We are too!"

"In three weeks."

"Yeah we are going in three-"

"THEY are going in three weeks." Clark looked at her, dumbstruck.

"But we... that's really odd."

"Do you think we should tell Aidan and Altheia?"

"Why? It's just a coincidence."

"Just a coincidence? Get this through your thick head. Mum has been acting secretive. Their Mum has been secretive. They move from country to country and her Dad is finally content. I don't know... It's just fishy."

"Well... that IS odd. But it doesn't matter much."

"Whatever. Are you going to call Catherine? She needs help with her math. You ARE her tutor, dummy." Clark just smiled.

"What?"

"You worry so much about me."

"So?"

"Your a nice sister Collete. Really."

"Well... thanks." Collete replied, surprised by the outburst.

"G'night."

"Night Clark. And... your a good brother too."

"Well thanks M'lady." He tried his horrible southern accent.

"Nice try..."

**March 2****nd****, 2011 Bonnefoy household. **

"Bye mum!" Aidan shouted as he left the house for school. He hadn't been feeling well, and he really just wanted to be home, but he hated to worry his mum. Especially now when she seemed on edge.

"Aidan!" A girls cry came from a driveway as she appeared on the street.

"Hello Maria." He greeted seductively in his french accent. She giggled.

"So your sister came over yesterday. Sorry if she picked up some new words from my mom." She scoffed and continued walking.

"Oh! So you must have an older brother named Luciano?" Aidan asked.

"Yep." She let out a grin once more before turning to go to school. Aidan sat on the curb, a sudden wave of nausea hit. He held his head.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Aidan looked up. A boy who was about 5'11 stood above him, looking down. He had gray hair, black highlights, with brown eyes. He seemed Russian, but also had the hint of an American accent like all the children in Aidan's family. His hair wasn't necessarily long but it was messy. Aidan nodded, pushing himself up. This boy seemed familiar...

"Thanks." Aidan smiled before stumbling pitifully.

"Need some help? Where do you want to go?"

"Doctor's I guess." Aidan swung his arm over the boy's shoulders as he helped carry him.

"Whats your name?" Aidan asked after a moment of silence.

"Riley." Riley answered happily. He finally made a friend after living here for a month. His dad scared them away. He always had his pipe. And not the smoking kind. As his father described it "the hittin' kind." His mother wasn't any better. Chiyo was always yelling something in Chinese and ordering her father around who obediently gave in. Ivan, his father, was overprotective and never let anyone talk to her without jealousy striking.

"Ow... thanks Riley." Aidan nodded when they reached the doctors.

"Uhhhh sorry for making you late." Aidan stammered and walked inside. He glanced back at the departing boy, realizing who he was. Riley watched him go before turning on his heels to head to school.

**Later that day, Braginski household. **

"What is this about being late to first period, aru?" Chiyo demanded, scaring Riley.

"I uh... I was helping a friend."

"Don't give me that excuse again. Please, aru."

"But I really did! He collapsed in front of the school and I helped him!" Riley shot a pleading look towards his younger sister, Catherine. She shrugged back. Ivan was by her side, unable to calm the Chinese woman.

"Chiyo. Can't we just leave the boy alone?" Ivan asked quickly.

"Don't you interfere, aru! Your always getting in the way of my lectures!" Chiyo grumbled.

"And somehow you always end up lecturing me, da?" Ivan muttered, making Catherine giggle.

"You can shut it, Ivan!" Chiyo pointed at him. Ivan just smiled down at Catherine.

"Mom. Your chicken is burning." Catherine pointed out. She had brown hair to match her mom's but unnatural violet eyes like her dad. She had a more built figure like her father but Riley had one like his mothers. Catherine usually had a flower in her long braided hair but inherited an evil aura from her father.

Chiyo hurriedly put out the small flames and glared at the three.

"Now look what you did, Aru!"

**Boring end. SORRY! Also, i'm sorry if the Rochu couple isn't how expected. I'm not very good at writing about that couple. I WOULD put America with Russia but I would rather have usuk or rochu first. Yeah... soooooo... yeah! Send me a message or answer in the review if you have some jokes or ideas! I have a short idea of how this might turn out but I'm not sure how it will. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I read THE MOST amazing fanfiction ever. It's my favorite! It's called "Our scandolous little bunny." Read it! It's the best and my favorite. If someone could tell the author that they better update the sequel "And two devious wolves" and tell them I LOVE them and dedicate half this story to them (the other half is to my friend Spamanomano/Mars) then I would worship you. Not as much as anime, but still. It's the thought that counts. **

Thurday,**March 3****rd****, 2011 Doctor's office**

"Aidan... I am very sorry for making you come in to find out... that. You should go visit your family." Aidan vacantly nodded, his eyes dead. He looked at the clock, his seconds ticking away.

"How long do I have till... ?" Aidan averted this eyes, the doctor got the point.

"... An estimated 10 months." Aidan stared at the doctor before standing.

"Thank you." Aidan briskly left, stepping into the bright sunlight. He tried, unsuccessfully, to calm himself down but ended up breaking down on the sidewalk.

"I don't want to die..." Aidan whispered in a fit.

"I feel too young..." He trembled, his hands flexing in and out. What was the disease again? Cystic fibrosis?* It didn't matter. He'll die. That's it. Aidan pushed himself up, still trembling. He should go home. Tell his parents. No! Not his parents. They would over react and... he couldn't do that.

"Please... just let go!" A boys voice echoed behind Aidan, breaking his train of thought. Aidan turned to see a boy about 5'4, struggling with three older men. The boy had red hair with a curl atop and had light skin, with soft features. His eyes were a light blue, sparkling in the sunlight. He was wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue t-shirt, obviously big on him. One of the men cupped his cheek, pulling his chin up so their eyes met. The smaller boy closed his eyes, flinching and trying to bring his arms away.

"You're a cutie." The man whispered, pulling the boy's face closer to him.

"Hey!" Aidan yelled at them, unsure of what to do. He was outnumbered and not very strong.

The boy with the curl peeked open his eyes, face lighting up when he spotted Aidan coming to his rescue. Aidan pointed at the red haired boy.

"Let him go."

"Why should we?" One of the men sneered.

"I... I..." Aidan had nothing to say.

"That's what I thought. Get a move on before we kick your ass!"

Aidan suddenly felt a flare. He turned, spotting a tall man wearing a trench coat that went down to his knees. He was smiling sweetly, but a black aura outstretched to scare everyone in his way. Aidan had to step away because the aura had suddenly made the temperature drop.

"You'll let the boy go, da?" The man asked, his voice seeming to echo with a hint of wickedness. The three men pushed the boy away, so he fell to his knees. Aidan jogged forward to help the boy up, who was sniffing down tears.

"Thank you, sir." Aidan glanced up at the man who had come to his aid. He looked just like Riley, but he had violet eyes.

"No problem. You look like someone I used to know. Both of you do. That's funny, da?"

"Yes. Of course!" Aidan laughed nervously, not sure if he should ask about Riley. As the man turned to leave, Aidan couldn't help himself.

"Do you know a boy named Riley?" Aidan asked, making the man stop, his creepy aura creeping dangerously close.

"Yes, I do. Why? Would you like to steal him away?" The man asked, his eyes turning to black. Aidan's face was filled with sheer terror.

"No! I just met him the other day when he helped me. I was grateful and wanted to let him know."

"So you must be his knew friend. Good for you. But let me tell you, if he comes home with a single scratch, I'll pound your face, da?"

Aidan nodded quickly, not wanting to anger this strange man. The man swiftly left and Aidan let out a deep breath he was holding. He turned back to the fear-strucken boy.

"Need help?" Aidan asked as he lifted him up. The boy wrapped his arms around Aidan, taking him by surprise.

"My names Jonaton! Thank you so much for helping me! I need to go home. Ciao!" Jonaton greeted him and just like that he said goodbye. Aidan stopped him, not wanting to be alone yet. He still felt eyes staring at the back of his neck...

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Goonly Street!" Jonaton answered happily.

"I'm in the same neighborhood. Want to... walk together?"

"Sure!" It was silent, considering Jonaton seemed like a really talkative person. Guess he just had to start a conversation himself.

"Do you, by any chance, know Altheia Bonnefoy?" Jonaton nodded, his grin widening.

"Yes! She was the only one who defended me from the bullies at school. Is she your friend?"

"Sister."

Luciano was practically bouncing.

"Wow, you Bonnefoy's are nice! Are you Clark or Aiden?"

"Aiden."

"The eldest painter, right? I inherited my poor art skills from my dad so I can't do anything better than a stick figure. I'm an only child so I don't have anyone to teach me. My mom is amazing at art, but she's always busy cooking and painting and I don't want to bug her into teaching me." Aiden nodded as Jonaton talked...and talked... and talked...

"This is my street!" Jonaton called running away. Aiden watched him run, gracefully and with a huge smile on his face. He started to wave, his hair flowing and laughing. He looked almost like the product of two gods. He tripped, falling flat on his face before sitting up and smiling. Jonaton pushed himself to his feet before entering a house. Aiden only had about 70 feet to go, before he turned down his street and entered the first house on the left. It had grey walls, with a black trimming. It wasn't especially big, only about 2 stories, and everyone did get their own room. He kicked his shoes off onto the mat, not hearing any sounds.

"Mum?" Aiden walked into the living room, noticing his mother packing her suitcase.

"What's wrong?" Aiden eyed the stacks of clothing.

Elivia looked up to see his face, a scowl forming on her face.

"Your father and I are just going to Italy. You will stay here."

"B...but why? What happened?"

"Nothing of your concern. Just some old friends I'm going to go visit. I'll leave you three with Altheia." Elivia smiled at Aiden's shocked reaction.

"I feel so loved!" Aiden snickered. The pitter-patter of bare feet alerted Aiden to his father's presence.

"Packing already, Mon cher? We don't leave until tomorrow."

"We aren't going to be unprepared, frog! Aiden, would you go clean the dishes?" Elivia asked, distractedly.

"Sure." Aiden crossed the room, suspicious. He crept to the kitchen and turned the water on slightly. Standing there for a second, he decided no one was coming and grabbed a hand-mirror from the near by bathroom. He had to see what was happening. Aiden sat by the wall, directing the mirror so he could see. Elivia stared to make sure Aiden was gone, then when she was content, she started to talk.

"Francis... I don't want to go."

"We have to, Arthur. We need to decide when to tell them. I'm sure most of us have kids by now, since we know we are able to have them. What about seeing America?"

"That brat probably won't even show. It's not that I don't want to see them... I don't really... but I'm worried about what they will say. The last decision we made, made it so we can't see each other."

"That was everyone's choice. You and I decided to move to England and act like normal human's, remember?" Francis smirked, settling down next to Elivia and taking the clothes out of her hands. Francis clutched her hands, before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She blushed and smacked him over the head.

"It will be fine Arthur."

"I hope."

Aiden stumbled up, feeling sick. His dad called her... Arthur again. She responded to it easily, unlike his other pet names. And they said 'normal humans.' Were they aliens or something? And America... they said it like the country was an actual person. Aiden walked to the kitchen slowly. Not wanting to hear the rest. He decided he should tell the other three. It WAS the best choice...maybe they will know what to do.

As soon as he finished, Aiden shot upstairs. He knocked on Altheia's door, dragging her out as soon as it opened. Aiden gathered the other two as they met in Clark's room.

"Guys... this will seem weird but I have to tell you."

"Yes, git? You dragged me away from a phone call so you better have a dead good excuse"

"Well... Altheia was listening to Mum and Dad a couple days ago. And Altheia heard

Dad call Mum, Arthur. She also heard them talking about a meeting. I was just listening to them and... they told me they are leaving tomorrow for Italy and keeping us here. I think it's the meeting they are talking about. I heard Dad call Mum, Arthur. Then Mum talked about America like it was some human."

Altheia winced, remembering that's what she heard Mum say before.

"They said something about 'being normal humans' and 'the countries having children.' I'm not sure what to make of it."

"When I was at Maria's house, she said her parents were going to Italy the exact same time we were." Collete sighed. "Clark had just told me it was no big deal."

"This is getting a little to suspicious. Should we even interfere in it?" Clark asked carefully.

"We Can't confront them... but we could try to figure it out on our own. Oh, Altheia. I ran into Jonaton today." Altheia gasped and blushed, looking away.

"What were you doing with him?" Altheia demanded.

"I ran into him on the streets. He was being harassed. I just helped him...and some creepy guy helped."

"Is he okay?" Altheia asked worridly.

"Yeah, pretty much. If you count him normally as 'okay.'" Altheia beamed as she thought of the boy. He WAS pretty silly at times.

Collete smiled softly, unsure of what to do.

"How about we invite Maria and Luciano over tomorrow? We could talk to them about it."

"Deal." Collete and Clark said simultaneously.

"I guess. I'll ask Mum tonight. I AM the responsible one." Altheia laughed. Aiden hugged her and turned to leave.

"I guess we will see tomorrow."

**Friday, March 4th, 2011**

"Bye!" Aiden shouted. He was leaving for school now, the other three having left early to go to their morning classes. They took Electives in the morning, sort of bonus ones. Altheia took band, Collete took dance, and Clark took track.

"Aiden!" Maria caught up with him, grinning up at him. Today she wore a red skirt, that had a white long sleeved button up shirt with a red scarf.

"Hey, Maria. Do you want to come over today? You and your brother?" Aiden asked, looking at the sky.

"Sure! As long as Luci didn't plan anything... Mommy and Pappi are leaving to Italy today. We aren't going with them anymore, but I guess we can't do anything, right?" Maria smiled, her brown hair flowing behind her. Aiden just nodded, then they continued to walk in silence. They arrived at school and Maria grave him a slight hug.

"We'll come tonight, 'kay?" Maria skipped off, and Aiden slowly continued walking. He suddenly started coughing, unable to stop. When he cleared his throat, he had a slight wheeze.

"Oh well." He muttered. The day before slammed against him. He had forgotten. (though he wasn't sure how.) Was he really going to die? It seemed like a dream.

"You're the boy from two days ago." He heard a voice say. Behind him, he saw Riley. Riley walked forward, studying his face.

"Aiden, was it?" Riley asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Riley, right?" Riley smiled back, and Aiden couldn't help but remember the man.

"I think I met your dad yesterday." Aiden muttered, trembling at the memory.

"Did... he scare you too bad? He scares everyone. Today I have the house to myself...except my little sister."

"How come?"

"My parents are going to Italy."

**Hey guys! Sorry if I made you happy because you thought I was making it dark. I wanted this to be a humor. I kinda forgot for a while that he was dying and so he doesn't freak out about it for a while. I will make it dark, but mixed with funnies. (and not the laugh-laugh kind) XD I hope you like it. Sorry for not updating! I love you all! (unless your some creepy pedophile who loves kids and stalks them at night. Then I don't love you, AND NEVER WILL.) (if your iggy I love you the mostest out of everyone, but you belong in a three way couple with francis and alfred. So dont bother with me! :D) **


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Sorry this is such a boring chapter. It's kinda short so don't worry about boredom. More of a filler but some important parts like ****Click here to reveal spoiler. ****That would be so cool if you could make a button like that XD I would love it! Anyway, I hope you like my stupid chapter! Read on imbeciles!**

** Friday, March 4****th****, 2011. Later in the day.**

Aidan gnawed on the end of his pencil, eraser bits entering his mouth, He stuck out his tongue, scraping the scraps off and zoning out of what the teacher was saying. Did Riley's parents know his parents? Didn't Riley's dad say him and Jonaton looked like someone he knew? Riley had agreed to coming over, provided his sister Catherine could come with him.

"Aidan!" Someone hissed to his right. Aidan glanced up, to see his teacher glaring through thick, taped glasses.

"Out in the hall."

"But-"

"The hall!" Aidan sighed, standing and walking to the door. He winked at a giggling girl and settled in a chair at a small table. The door slammed shut behind him, and he rested his chin on his fist. He was already drowsy when he teacher walked out.

"Aidan, what's happened to you?" She stated.

He didn't answer, only stared through expecting eyes.

"Your grades have gone down and you don't pay attention anymore. Is something wrong?"

Aidan sighed, not sure what to say.

"I'll call your parents. That's all I can do. The rest is your choice. You may come back in." The teacher motioned inside as Aidan obediently followed her. He had too much on his mind right now to focus on school-work.

BRIIINNNNGGG

Shouting and screaming, kids charged out the door, excited to be out of school for the weekend. Aidan stayed back, slowly gathering his stuff. Riley, Catherine, Maria, and Luciano were coming over at 5, and it was 4 now. He slowly stood, the desk screeching against the tile floor. A light breeze blew through the building, chilling Aidan to the bone. He glanced in the hallway, noticing Riley's dad. Riley was nowhere in sight, but there his dad was, smiling at all the cowering children.

Aidan backed up, out of sight, staying in a stiff position for a few moments. He glanced out, seeing the halls almost empty and no scary, intimidating silver-haired man standing in the hallway. He let out a deep breath, before turning to leave. He ran into a wall. Well, what he _thought_ was a wall.

"Seems like you were trying to hide, da?" Riley's dad asked, a demanding tone in his voice.

"What? No! O-Of course n-not!" Aidan stuttered, rubbing his neck. Riley's dad planted a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it okay if Riley and Catherine stay with you a week? I can give you money for your services or they can bring food over."

"Well, you see-"

"Dad?" A girls voice rang. Riley's father moved, to reveal a girl who had brown hair in a braid down her back.

"Why are you here?" She asked, glowering.

"I was just seeing if you two could stay at Aidan's house tonight, since him and Riley are friends now." Aidan began to object, realizing what Riley's father had just said. He had called him Aidan, and as far as he was concerned, he had never told him his name. Maybe Riley had said something?

"Sir, my parents-"

"Already said yes!" Catherine objected, glaring at Aidan. Aidan shut up, knowing this was Catherine but still only just meeting her.

"We asked yesterday when you told us." Aidan threw her a questioning glance and put on a faux smile.

"Yes, they did. We already worked it out." Aidan couldn't help his squeaking voice. The Russian man looked surprise, but suspicion clearly wiped over his face.

"So it's all worked out then. They can come over about 5? Spasibo." Catherine's dad walked off, and Catherine let out a sigh.

"You almost ruined that!" Catherine spit.

"I didn't know that was going to happen. You ARE Catherine, right?"

"Da, I mean, yes. My parents have been acting weird, and Riley told me all about it. I want to have more time to discuss it. It was either your house, or our Aunt's in Belarus." Catherine shuddered, obviously recalling some horrid memory.

"She's always like, 'Ivan, Marry me.' or 'Become one with me.'"

"So she's your Mum's sister?"

"My dad's." Aidan almost spit out the water he had gulped down. He choked on it, swallowing and gasping.

"That's not creepy at all..." Catherine beamed, loving the attention from someone other than her lonesome brother, her nagging mother, or her overprotective father.

As soon as they got out the door, they both turned separate ways.

"Oh... Okay then. I guess we'll see each other tonight?" Aidan asked. Catherine nodded and skipped away, the best a scary girl could do.

**Knock Knock. **

Aidan sat up in bed, staring at his door. The person hadn't knocked at his door, but the one downstairs. His parents hadn't left yet. This was bad.

"I got it!" Aidan shouted, jumping out of his bed and shooting downstairs. He pushed Elivia out of the way, earning curses from her as she gained back her balance.

"You're as uneasy as Alfred..." She muttered then walked back to her room. Aidan swung open the door, expecting to see Catherine and Riley. Instead he saw Jonaton, smiling stupidly in nothing but his boxers and a tanktop. He was clutching a pillow and a duffel bag. Behind him a car was revving, and a woman with a curl matching his waved at him with tears in his eyes. Jonaton waved back and turned to Aidan.

"My Mamma said I needed to stay here. She just found out she was going on a trip to Italy and I needed a place to stay. She seemed to happy to return there. Maybe because we are Italian."

Aidan thought about this, but didn't want his parents to see him.

"Who is it, Aidan?" Elivia asked. Aidan slammed the door, smiling nervously.

"No one important." Jonaton whimpered outside.

"Aidan, it's rude to slam the door. Who is it?"

"No one!"

"Really?" Aidan sighed, stepping out of the way. Elivia opened the door, surprised to see the boy. Elivia gasped, eying him carefully.

"You look so familiar..." Elivia touched his face. Jonaton beamed and blushed.

"Do you have a family member named Feliciano?"

"No... I don't think so. I don't know any family members besides my uncle, Momma, and my Vati!"

"Oh. You just look like-"

"Well," Jonaton went on, stuck in his own little world. "I do know I have an aunt, but she doesn't live with us and I've never met her. I also have another uncle on my mom's side, but he's a playboy and my parents don't talk about him. My uncle practically lives with us! He shows me weird videos though that he found in my Vati's room. The last one had squirrels that were-"

"Okay! That's... interesting. Aidan, why don't you and your friend run upstairs? He can spend the night if you want. You need some company other than your sisters."

"Clark's going to be here too, Mum."

"Exactly." Elivia laughed as Jonaton followed Aidan upstairs. He could hear her shouts downstairs.

"Come on, Frog! We're going to miss our flight!"

"Calm down, Mon cher! We will be fine!" Francis replied.

"Get your hand away from me!"

"I heard that moan, Angleterre. Maybe you need a 'release?'"

"Shut up, wanker! They might hear you!"

"Aren't they used to it?"

"I don't want my son to be the city of perverts!" Elivia snorted. She gasped and immediately shut up.

"Aidan?" Elivia said in the same volume tone.

"Aidan?" She shouted a little louder.

"Aidan?" She finally said full voice.

"Yeah, mum?"

"Nothing!" Elivia shouted back, letting out a sigh.

"Luckily they didn't hear the last part..." She muttered.

"Luckily it echoes down there..." Aidan retorted, softly.

"Your family is close like my family, aren't they?" Jonaton asked. Aidan nodded, thinking back on it.

"Aidan, when are Catherine and-" Altheia stopped when she saw Jonaton.

"Jonaton? Why is he here? What are you doing to him, perv?" She demanded, grabbing Jonaton's arm and pulling him away. Aidan was shocked but recovered fast enough for his mother's shouts.

"Aidan! We're leaving!" Elivia called, obviously hurrying. Aidan shot downstairs, saying goodbye.

"Altheia, watch them! No girls over Aidan, and no boys over Collete and Altheia!" Altheia winced, obviously not used to breaking the rules. Aidan smirked and Altheia stuck her tongue in reply. Francis held the door open as Elivia lugged most of the bags.

"Do you want me to carry some?" Francis asked gently.

"No!" Elivia spat. "I can do it myself!" Francis shrugged, his eyes wandering to Elivia's ass.

"I'd tap that..." Francis whispered.

"You already do... we hear it every night." Aidan scoffed. Elivia turned, fire seeming to flare in her eyes mixed with a blush.

"Please...tell me... you did NOT just say what I thought you said."

"Uhh..."

"I TOLD you!" Elivia shouted, chucking a bag at Francis' head. Francis swept it aside, chuckling.

"I TOLD you they could hear! But what did you say? 'Don't worry, they can't. They wouldn't understand your moans-'" She stopped, realizing what had escaped her mouth. Jonaton was still under the clutch of Altheia and he was beaming, obviously not understanding it all.

Elivia picked up all the bags, her blush making her face completely red. She hurriedly threw it all into the trunk, slamming it down, and pulling Francis into the car by his hair.

"Stay safe!" Elivia called out the window as they drove away.

"Don't answer the door to anyone strange!" Elivia's small hand appeared to wave, then was out of sight as they pulled away. Suddenly, Riley and Catherine popped out of the bushes.

"Ugh... we've been waiting here 20 minutes!" Riley brushed himself off, throwing his suitcase on the ground.

"It's official, our family isn't the most dysfunctional." Catherine snickered. Riley hit her over the head and she muttered to herself.

"Hey, guys!" Luciano called, running down the driveway. Maria was in tow, her smile spreading across her face delicately.

Altheia motioned towards the house, casually."Well... I guess, welcome to our home!"

**Stupid ending... I know. I'm sorry. More of Aidan's death sentence next chapter! Okay, lets see if anyone can guess how many times I used the word 'Aidan' in this chapter! I wrote these author's notes after I am already halfway through chapter 7 soooo yeah! Any suggestions? Let me know :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter was short. I'm so sorry! :( I feel sad now. I'll make it up to you... with... stuff? How about a trivia question! Okay... is this story amazing? Yes or yeppers? :D Thanks for all the support, it means a lot!**

** Friday, March 4th, 2011 Bonnefoy household**

"So uh... what now?" Maria asked, the teens all gathered in the living room.

"I guess... I don't even know." Collete replied, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Well, what are some things that have been going on?" Catherine asked.

"My dad called my mum Arthur a few times. My mum said her son was going to be the 'city of perverts.' They also said they didn't want to go to a 'meeting' and that they could see someone named... America?" Aidan informed them. The others pondered this, not knowing what to expect.

"Maybe we're all the secret leaders of the world." Altheia laughed. Everyone else giggled with her, and Aidan started to cough. He held his chest, a congestion filling up his entire body.

"Are you okay, Aidan?" Clark asked, feeling his forehead.

"Yeah..." He wheezed. He coughed once more, his throat seeming to clog up.

"I'll be okay..." He muttered, and wiped drool from his chin. His hand came back red and sticky.

"Please tell me that's wine!" Atheia panicked, stumbling towards him.

"I told you I'm fine!" Aidan snapped, looking away. Altheia drew back her hand, nodding.

"Let's get back to work..." Aidan muttered. Maria was next to pipe up.

"My mamma has been very edgy, muttering about her Fratello. She never told me she had a brother." Maria looked at Luciano, who shook his head.

"You know," Luciano touched Jonaton's curl who winced in reply. "She has a curl just like this!"

"My mamma too!" Jonaton smiled widely.

"That's just weird..." Collete muttered.

"Why?" Jonaton asked, partially hurt at misunderstanding.

"I've never met ANYONE who had that kind of curl, and now your mum has one and his mum?" Everyone contemplated this, unsure of the entire matter.

"Maybe they are related? Didn't you say you had an aunt?" Aidan suggested.

"Yeah. The only thing I know is that my Vati doesn't like my aunt very much."

"My mamma says she hates my aunt's husand." Luciano laughed.

"Well, doesn't that kind of intertwine them? Maybe us three are cousins!" Maria beamed.

"It seems unlikely though. What nationalities are you from?" Altheia asked.

"I'm Italian and German." Jonaton said.

"Italian and Spanish." Maria and Luciano answered simultaneously.

"They're both Italian. What is your mum's nationality?"

"Italian."

"Same." Maria gasped.

"That would be so cool if we were related!" Luciano chattered on with Jonaton about their adventures if they were cousins.

"Anything ELSE we need to talk about?" Catheine glared at the two.

"My Otets is talking abou-" Catherine started.

"What?" Luciano asked, lost.

"Otets means father." Riley said, motioning for Catherine to continue.

"He was talking about letters from 'the countries' and old logs of 'the meetings,' one time on the phone. I was kinda eavesdropping." Catherine said, sadly.

"Maybe we could search our houses for anything weird?" Altheia suggested.

"Let's do it tomorrow. I don't feel like it today..." Jonaton muttered, yawning.

"I guess we could all sleep. Can we still stay here?" Riley asked.

"Uhhh sure? We don't have any extra rooms though... How about Collete and Maria, Luciano and Clark, Catherine and Altheia, Riley and Jonaton in my room... then I'll take the couch." Aidan stated as everyone dispersed. Aidan remembered the painting in his room, then thought of Riley seeing it.

_"Stalker!" Riley screamed and ran from the house. _

That wouldn't happen, but he still needed to get rid of the painting.

"Whoa, you paint, Aidan?" Riley called, and Aidan could practically hear the tarp falling to the ground.

"Wait, Riley!"

Riley stared at the painting, eyes widening. The painting was of him, and it was amazing. Riley studied it, all the details being correct and very careful.

"This is... spectacular! How did you learn to paint like this?" Riley gasped.

"I guess I just practiced." Aidan was relieved he hadn't been freaked out.

"I wish I had any creative skills." Riley beamed and Aidan couldn't help but smile back. He replaced the tarp, saying good night and leaving the room. Aidan plopped onto the couch, sighing and laying his head on the cushions. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Aidan awoke to a face, nose to nose with him.

"Eyah~!" He cried as he fell to the ground. Jonaton frowned, touching his face.

"Do I look weird?"

"No! But it was really freaked out to wake up with your face next to mine. What on earth were you doing?"

"Trying out my mind reading powers! Riley said I had them because I knew what he was thinking about this morning!" Jonaton said proudly.

"He was KIDDING! Go to bed..." Aidan groaned.

"But it's already 9!" Jonaton cried.

"Is anyone else up?"

"They all went home to look for things. Altheia said to wait until you got up for them to start."

"What about you?"

"Altheia's going to help me!" Jonaton smiled. He was back in a pair of loose shorts that went to his knees, and a shirt with black and red stripes.

"I'm getting up..." Aidan muttered as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He stood, walking like a zombie up the stairs.

"Ready to start?"

**Saturday, March 5****th****, 2011. Vargas Household**

Jonaton opened the door to his house, Altheia walking through. She gasped at the house, how elegant it was.

"This is so...nice!" There were paintings hanging all over the walls, beautiful one's that captured the beauty of a sunny day and mixing it with the richness of a chocolate cake. (that sounds soooo goood.)

"I don't know where to start looking." Jonaton craned his neck to look through the spotless rooms.

"I guess the garage?" He inquired, heading towards a black door at the back. When he pulled open the door, dust and the smell of years old items brushed into their faces, causing the two 14 year olds to cough.

The garage had boxes of stuff, piled to the ceiling. There were random books and papers scattered across the floor.

"My parents told me not to go in here because of spiders and things." Jonaton said, walking forward to inspect one of the many boxes.

"Where to start..." He grabbed a box and pulled.

"Wait, Jonaton!"

The entire pile of boxes fell to the ground, burying him in dust.

"Jonaton!" Altheia screamed, digging him out. His eyes rolled around in his head and he smiled idiotically.

"Heh... you're pretty..."

The two had managed to clean up the boxes, and looked at the name re-written on the cardboard box. Past names had been scribbled out, and the box was so delicate that it crumbled as they held it. At the moment the name said "Pictures."

"Worth a try." Altheia whispered. They opened the lid, a spider crawling out of the box and onto the floor. The two shuddered, digging out an old album. Altheia blew on it like they did in the movies. She carefully opened to the first page, a photo of a man with a big smile plastered on his face. He had a curl to match Jonaton's and had on a blue military suit.

"He looks just like my Mamma... maybe this was the brother that Maria was talking about!" Jonaton cheered, holding the picture album to Altheia's face. She took it, studying the picture and flipping the page. The left page had a picture of the man, by an identical man that had a scowl on his face. On the right was the smiling man, by a man with blond, slicked back, hair.

"That's my vati! Why is he with that man?" Jonaton wondered. They flipped the page again. The left side had another picture of the two men, standing by a waterfall. The right side had the two men... kissing.

"But... why would my Vati kiss another man? Especially one that HAS to be my uncle? He wouldn't do that... right?" Jonaton cried, tears gathering.

"He wouldn't do that!" Jonaton whispered. Altheia could only stroke his hair.

"Maybe it was before they were a couple." Altheia added gently.

"But the date says July 31st, 1993. They were married June 19th, 1993. That means Vati cheated on my Mamma!" Jonaton hissed, clutching the book to his chest.

"Let's put the book back for now. We can bring these photo's to the others and look through them later." Altheia randomly picked up a book titled, 'Toad and Slimy.' She handed it to Jonaton, who stared at it confusedly.

"To calm you down. When I'm upset, I bring out childhood memories." Altheia grinned at Jonaton who weakly smiled. They walked out of the garage, turning off the lights and shutting the door to all the memories in boxes.

**Carriedo Household. Saturday, March 5****th****, 2011**

Maria searched in her Mamma's closet, throwing out random shoes and boxes of old junk.

"Find anything, Maria?" Luciano called from the other closet.

"Nah! Wait...this looks interesting." There was a white box, a note taped to the top reading,

'World War 2 Diaries.'

"Mamma and Papa weren't alive then, right? Maybe Mamma enjoys reading these." Maria thought aloud.

She opened the lid, Luciano watching over her shoulder. She pulled out a random diary, reading through the first page.

_June 11, 1940. _

_ My idiot brother decided to side with the Axis powers, and that jack ass of a leader (Germany) is making me keep a diary about the war. Jokes on him because I have my secret weapon to unveil When I meet him, I will pull... A MUSTACHE! Haha! He will never see it coming and he will look like and Idiot! Spain is being annoying again. That merda can't keep himself calm. He is offering assistance, and even ruined some of our plans! I can't say anything, because I just joined today, but I can tell he's going to cause me more unfortune than when I was a kid! _

_ -Romano _

"Who's Romano? Why does Mamma have these?" Luciano wondered.

"Well, it's in her hand-writing. Maybe it was like a Roleplay?" Maria replied.

Luciano just shrugged. "Let's take these back to the others and read threw them then." Maria nodded, picking up the box and lugging it outside.

**Saturday, March, 5****th****, 2011 Braginski Household**

Catherine opened all the drawers in the entire house, unsure of what to look for. She knew suspicious stuff sure, but where would her parents even KEEP suspicious stuff. Riley ran in, holding papers that were in a messy pile, clasped between his hands.

"What's that?"

"Remember those letters you mentioned earlier?" Riley asked. Catherine gave a slight nod.

"I think I found them." He threw them on the ground, the papers spreading out everywhere. Catherine picked one up from the carpet, scanning it.

_Dear Russia, _

_ We haven't been able to contact you. The cold war has taken it's toll on the rest of the world. Can you PLEASE stop fighting with America, you damn commie? We can come to a comprimise if your willing to try. America's just to proud of himself to admit that he doesn't want to fight. Yes, he'd like to kick your arse, but who wouldn't. The other countries are forced to assist you two because our bosses want to keep relationships, but this is just overboard. _

_ -England_

They were acting like countries, just as Aidan had said! Riley handed another letter to her, and she glanced at it. It had obviously been crumpled, as if it had been written then thrown away.

As if reading her mind, Riley said, "I found it in a box labled 'trash.' It was obvious Otets didn't like it, but didn't want to get rid of it."

_Dear Yao, _

_ I was wondering if I could still take you up on that offer, when you invited me to your house. It seems like a good idea for us to have a better relationship, da? Then we can offer support when we are in wars. I am happy that England got to get married to France, and it has caused me to think about our relationship. We have only been dating for a couple months, but I think it would be fortunate to become closer. I- ****_

The next part was scribbled out, but it ended with.

_I think I may love you. _

_ -Ivan_

"That's Otets' name... but who's Yao? We have Mama... but I don't know a Yao. England and France aren't normal names."

"Nothing about any of this is 'normal.' That's why we're trying to make sense of it all."

"I suppose."

** Saturday, March 5th, 2011. Bonnefoy household. **

Aidan was studying video's ones he had found from his childhood. They all had names like 'Aidan's first steps,' or 'Altheia is born.' Aidan slowly put that one down, his face one of disgust.

He picked one up titled, 'The world meetings, Part 1.'

"What's this?" He asked as he slowly slipped it into the video slot.

**Boring end again... I'm sorry for being a bad author. I've had these written for days but never published them! I'm almost done with chapter 9 so i'll post that today, the 14th, or tomorrow! I love you all and thank you for reading! Bless yo face! If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. (I know... tobuscus impersonation fail XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**** Welcome back Audience. Last time you saw me, Maria and Luciano found a diary, Jonaton and Altheia found pictures, Catherine and Riley found letters, and Aidan found a video. Oooooh. Okay, okay i'm sorry for my tobuscus fail. :D Thanks for reading. I love toby (as you can tell) and I try to talk like him all the time. Keyword: try. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, but the document kept uploading as chapter one, but i had already deleted chapter 8 from my computer and then my friend wouldn't send it to me, and it got all messy so i had to take the broken document and use that while trying to fix mistakes. So... it's bad. But i got chapter 9 done! And this chapter is short. Sorry! ****

****Saturday March 5th, 2011. Bonnefoy Household.****

__"Shut up!"__a man shouted on screen. He had blond, slicked back hair.

Everyone instantly quieted down.

__"Now,"__He said. _"___Who wants to go first?"__

__"I do!"__A man stood. He was wearing glasses, a brown bomber jacket on, and sandy hair. He had a cheeseburger in hand and a coke in the other.

__"I think Iggy should stop being so stuffy. He disagrees with everything I say!"__

The view switched to british man, frowning. He had eye-brows just like Aidan's mother, and he had the same colored eyes and blond hair. He could be a boy version of their mum!

__"I do not!"__The man named 'Iggy' shouted.

__"Do too!"__

__"Name one time I have disagreed with you on something that wasn't stupid."__

__"When you said my plan wouldn't work!"__

__"Which one?"__

__"The one with the giant protector of the earth!"__

__"I didn't disagree with you on that one for no reason!"__

__"Yeah, you did!"__

__"I had cause!"__

__"If you two are done bickering, I would like to point out that Arthur and I are officially dating."__A voice said. The camera swiveled to see a man with long blond hair and a bit of stubble on his chair. In fact he looked exactly like...

__"Francis! Why would you tell them all that, you frog!"__the one called Iggy and and also called Arthur shouted, blushing. Aidan felt his forehead. He had a slight fever, but he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming.

Francis. He looked, talked, and acted just like this. He looked like his father. Then he said 'Arthur.' Wasn't that what their father had called his mum? And their mum always called Francis a frog. And she looked almost exactly like Arthur. He was British, just like Aidan's mum. Then Francis and his Mum were married. Arthur and Francis were dating.

On screen Arthur was yelling at a beaming Francis, the blond man with slicked back hair was talking to a confused man who had a redish/brownish curl atop his head.

__"Ludwig!"__ He squealed, causing everyone to face them and quiet down. Ludwig looked embarrassed, but he smiled slightly.

__"I've been serious when I said I wanted to marry you. And I swear I will. As long as you agree."__ The man with the curl started to sob. He was obviously happy, bubbly, and excited.

__"Of course I will!"__

__"Potato bastard!"__ A voice came from the side off-screen.

'Wow.' Aiden thought. 'He must really be mad.'

The screen turned black, another clip about to start. Aidan paused the tape, turning to see Jonaton and Altheia behind him. Jonaton's face was turning red, not from embarrassment, but from a mix of sadness and anger.

"That was my Vati... proposing to another person..." Jonaton had a pained expression. Altheia didn't know what else to do, so she opened one of the photo albums, showing the photo's of Ludwig, Jonaton's father, and the man Ludwig had proposed to.

"These were taken after my Mamma and Vati were married, meaning my Vati cheated on my Mamma."

"Maybe not..." Aidan muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Aidan smiled, thinking back to Arthur. That couldn't possible be-

"We're back!" Catherine shouted from downstairs, papers rustling in her arms. Scuffling feet were heard on the tile floor as they kicked off their shoes and pushed them aside.

The door opened once more and two others entered. "So are Maria and Luciano!"

Footsteps ascended upstairs and soon the two pairs of siblings appeared holding papers and a box.

"What are those?" Aidan sat on his knees, grabbing the letter Catherine held out to him.

He read the same one Catherine had earlier. Puzzled, he randomly picked another one out of the pile.

__Russia,__

__Your keeping the letters. England and France are taking the Videos. Romano and Spain have the diaries. Italy and Germany have the pictures. Keep these safe.__

__-Your boss__

Aidan plucked another one out of the pile, stuffing the one from Russia's boss in his pocket. Was this really from the prime minister of Russia? This paper he grabbed was old, stained, and a scribbled handwriting, almost like his mum's...

__To America,__

__I'm sorry, but I have to let you go. I know what you said... and it showed me the right way. You could never love me like France, and you could never love me like I loved you. But I love Francis more, and it's something I need to face. I hope you find that special someone. Best of wishes, you git.__

__ -Arthur__

There was that America person. This seemed very suspicious. The worst part about this was not knowing what they were even looking at.

"The mystery is making this really exciting." Clark called from the hallway, bringing in a box of tapes.

"I found these in a closet. They are just some tapes called things like 'World meetings, part 5.' and 'China trying to kill America haha.'" Collete followed Clark into the room, both holding boxes of movies.

What Altheia had said about them being secret leaders of countries seemed highly likely now. They kept saying country names, and world meetings. Arthur... he wouldn't leave Aidan's mind. He was EXACTLY like his mother, and he had never been told of any aunt's or uncles.

"Aidan, are you okay?" Altheia asked and Aidan slowly nodded.

"I'm fine." He grabbed a book of pictures, one titled, 'Pregnant times. 1994.'

Aidan looked at it, deciding he didn't want to see pictures of pregnant women.

He grabbed another book after Collete set it down, untitled. Aidan opened the book, looking at the pages. There was one picture of Arthur, holding a baby. The baby had green eyes, the same color as Elivia's, Arthur's, Altheia's, and Aidan's. Next to him, Francis was smiling, but you could tell his hand was headed into the man's vital regions. Aidan stared at the picture, determined to set it down in disgust, that his father might have been cheating on his mother, (and that was a really big MIGHT) but he couldn't bring himself too. It wasn't only the resemblance between Elivia and his mother, but he was wishing, somewhere he couldn't even sense it, that he had been in a steady relationship.

Aidan let out a sigh, flipping to the next page. The next one was a man holding a baby, he had the same curl as Jonaton, but he had a deep scowl on his face, accompanied by an even deeper blush. He was holding a baby and yelling at a brown haired man who looked just like Luciano, but taller and sweeter. Luciano had the same messy brown hair, the same smile, but he also looked like he could strike you at any time. It was hard to explain, no aura or anything, but it was threatening all the same.

Aidan gasped at the next picture. It was Riley's dad, and he was cradling a pregnant woman. At a closer inspection, the woman actually DID look like a man. THAT was creepy. She had the long braided brown hair of a woman, a sweet face, but was slender (still obviously pregnant though) and didn't have the curves of a woman her size. Riley's dad was smiling, his head nuzzled on her shoulder.

"Whoa." Aidan said, setting down the book.

"What is it?" Catherine asked, grabbing the book and looking at the pages. Her eyes widened.

"That looks just like my dad... and my mama. She looks more boyish in this picture though."

"I never knew your dad could look so cute..." Aidan muttered. "Innocent cute!" He added, hoping she didn't take it the wrong way.

"I know what you mean. I've only ever seen him that chibi-dorable a couple times. It freaks me out because I feel like he's planning something." She shuddered, putting the book down. Aidan glanced at her neutral face and something started to bug him.

"You aren't weirded out that hes holding a man that isn't your mum?" Aidan asked.

"That WAS my mom though. She just looked different."

"'She' looked like a man."

"That WAS my mom!" Catherine snapped, sounding more like she was assuring herself.

"I know my dad..." She groaned. "H...He wouldn't ever cheat on her. He's too overprotective. And the person was pregnant. It HAD to be my mom."

Aidan nodded as Catherine crawled away on her knees to the pile of letters. He thought about it. Could it really be possible? The idea was crazy... and he could only make sense of one part. The country nicknames.. well that was just unsolvable.

Catherine gasped, tumbling over to Aidan and thrusting out a letter.

"This one matches up with some of your story." Catherine said as Aidan took the letter. He read the beginning, unsure of what it even meant.

__Dear France,__

__I swear... it was a mistake. I love you, and I never meant for it to happen. If I had known you had loved me back... I wouldn't have kissed him in return. I never want to see that pained expression on your face again, you wanker. Why do you have to do this.?I guess the worst part is knowing, only you could make me feel this way. You're the only one that can make me love you so deeply. I wish you would come over to my house. Alfred understands how I feel about you, and he says he is okay, If I want to leave him for you. He said he'd be sad... but he could never love me like you do. ____France____ Francis, I'm sorry. Please contact me.__

__-____England____ Arthur__

Aidan read it over once more, unsure of what to think. This letter would make more sense of the earlier one when Arthur had said he was letting America go... so was America, Alfred? It was clearly his mum's handwriting, and the writer had said Arthur, but Arthur was a man. And Elivia was obviously not a guy... at least... Aidan thought she wasn't.

**Gasp! Does that mean... what does it mean? Oh yeah. I'm the writer so I know XD. Im soryr for being a bad author and not posting chapter 9 XD I will once my editor is done... editing. Soooo yeah. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting it. Me editor person, Spamanomano, is a lazy bum XD Iggy's sexy panties... sorry had to say that. XD so yeah.**

** Sunday, March 6****th****, 2011. The Bonnefoy household. 4 am. **

Aidan flipped to find a comfortable spot to sleep. After hours on end of being awake, he was ready to try anything to get to sleep. Maybe he was just too restless. The possibilities of his parents, or at least his mum, not being who they say they are kept him awake.

"I've got to watch those other videos." He decided, trudging upstairs. He pushed open his parent's door, peering into the dark. The evidence was still scattered, untouched from how they left it hours ago. Aidan picked up a random tape, popping it in. A voice came in, a little boys, as he talked with two other men excitedly. Aidan watched as the camera lid was removed and the camera was set on a stand. Everyone was silent. Arthur sat in Francis' arm's, Alfred, the sandy blond one from the first video, was silent and all together, everyone seemed to notice the tension. A man with white hair stumbled in, obviously drunk. He was about to fall, but was held up by an invisible force. Suddenly, Aidan noticed a man by him, trying to talk him out of drinking.

_"What did you say?"_ The white haired man stated. The man holding him up looked terrified, though Aidan didn't understand why.

The people went on talking about new things about, what they call, 'they're failing countries.' It then came to Catherine's mum.

_"I'm pregnant, aru." _She said. Next was Arthur to talk, who stated.

_"We perfected a new type of black- did you just say you're pregnant?" _Arthur looked panicked, turning to Francis.

_"My sourcil's is too." _Aidan gasped, his theory becoming reality. That was the nick-name that his dad always said to his mum.

"That's impossible!" Aidan held his head, a throbbing becoming apparent. He started to cough violently, blood falling from his chin. Aidan stared at it, eye's widening.

"Oh god..." He hissed.

"I really don't want to die. I know I have 10 months left... but it's getting worse everyday. I just can't worry anyone... I may even heal, who knows?"

Aidan wheezed as he leaned back, resting his head on the side of the bed.

The video continued to play, the men admitting to their pregnancies. They looked and talked like men, though Catherine's mum was questionable, and it couldn't be any clearer by their guy names.

"Aidan?" A voice came from the hall, and Aidan clicked off the video, also covering the blood on the floor.

"Aidan?" Collete started to panic.

"In here!" Aidan called quietly. Collete's hurried footsteps stopped at the door as he gave her a weak smile.

"You look horrible. Couldn't sleep?" Collete asked. Aidan nodded, that being true, but not the reason he looked so sick.

"Aidan, are you sure you're okay?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. I just... I just haven't been sleeping and the whole thing is stressing me out, okay?" Aidan muttered and closed his eyes. Before Collete could reply, he was out, and she kissed his forehead. Collete quickly brought back a blanket that she rested over his body. On her way out, she stepped on the remote, but kicked it aside.

_"Brb. Ttyl."_

_"What does that mean?" _

_ "I don't know. All the kids say it at my place." _

**Sunday, March 6****th****, 2011. The Bonnefoy household. Morning. **

Aidan snapped his eyes open, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He cast the blanket on him aside, looking up at a nearby clock. It had been 2 hours, only 6 am, and a video was playing on screen. It was Elivia, holding a small Aidan and singing a lullaby to him.

"_Arthur, he's asleep now."_ Francis' voice could be heard, and Aidan figured he must have been the one taping.

_"I told you, call me Elivia! We need to practice for when they are older!"_ Elivia snapped.

_"But Arthur is a seductive name. One that makes me want to throw you on the bed-" _

_"Shut it! No more perverted talk around our children either. It will scar them when they're older! Damn, this wig is itchy!"_ Elivia muttered, taking off a wig to reveal Arthur.

_"Why are you wearing it then?"_ Francis purred.

_"They need to get used to that image until my hair grows out. If you keep being annoying, I'll probably end up pulling all my hair out, anyways. Are you taping this? Francis, what if they find it?"_

_"We will hide it with the world meeting videos."_ Arthur winced, obviously remembering them.

_"Can we just destroy number 2?" _

_ "But why?" _

_ "You know why." _Arthur growled.

_"Does it matter that much to you?" _Francis asked. Arthur nodded and Francis gave a sigh.

_"Our bosses will kill us at the next world meeting we attend, but if you really want me too." _The video clicked off, and immediately, Aidan started to dig to find the video. He promptly found a video that had it's original name covered in new tape, titled 'Aidan's first steps.'

Aidan scratched off the name, revealing _'_World meeting 2.' He plopped the tape in, sitting back to watch.

_"Iggy!" _Alfred shouted as he glomped Arthur.

_"What is it, you git?" _

_ "I need to tell you something." _Alfred whispered, grabbing Arthur's hand.

_"What is it?" _Arthur asked, blushing.

_"You... have something on your face." _

Arthur's face fell, a frown settling on it.

_"Where?" _

_ "Right here." _Alfred's voice went from the annoying ring, from what Aidan had heard of it, to a deeper more seductive voice. He leaned forward, catching Arthur's chin, and pulling him into a kiss, and again the feeling of not having a lover tugged at Aidan's stomach.

When Alfred pulled away Arthur could only say three words...

_"That was cheesy." _Alfred laughed and turned back into his annoying self.

_"I didn't know any other way to say it." _

_ "Say what?" _

_ "That I love you." _You could tell Arthur was shocked by the look on his face, and his blush deepened.

_"Why say this now?" _

_ "Because you never take a hint." _

_ "You're one to talk."_

_ "At least I could tell the one I love, loves me back." _Alfred whispered. Arthur looked at the ground, a slight smile playing on his lips. If this really was Elivia... oh god. That means Elivia kissed a different man than Aidan's father!

_"So what do you say?" _Alfred asked. Arthur looked obviously confused.

_"What do you mean?" _

_ "How do you feel?" _

_ "Well... to be honest I love-" _An obvious scuffling was in the background and a door opened. There was Francis, an indescribable emotion on his face. He was sad, disappointed, and looked like he was about to die.

_"Francis?" _Arthur asked. _"How come your here?" _

_"It's time to start the meeting..." _He muttered, sitting down.

Arthur looked surprised.

_"Are you okay?" _Arthur prodded, the unmistakable feeling of being scared on his face.

_"I'm fine, Arthur." _Arthur's eyes widened and he looked at the floor. Aidan thought back to his father, he only called him Arthur when he was being serious, hardly ever calling Elivia, Elivia when he/she were dead serious. Francis had to be very upset at that time.

Arthur looked up at Alfred whom, not being able to understand the tension, was still beaming and laughing. He scowled, slapping Alfred over the head.

_"What'd I do?" _Arthur glared at him.

_"Your such a bloody git..." _Arthur muttered.

_"I'm going to go bug Russia. Be right back." _Alfred ran off, beaming but a glint in his eye. He had said Russia... and now that Aidan had deduced their mum's must be men, it was time to figure that out. Arthur turned and sat next to Francis.

_"Why are you so upset?" _Arthur frowned.

_"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. YOU worry about being happy. That's all I want." _Arthur looked across the table.

_"What did I do? I don't really care, of course! I mean, I just want to know because I hate people being mad at me. Not that I care if you're mad at me. Your just an ass who does perverted stuff to anyone and everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if you did it to kids. Okay, that was a little mean, but you deserve it! And now here I am, babbling awkwardly, my thoughts all over the gaff. I just want to know what I did, but now I look like-" _

Francis put a finger over his lips, surprising him.

_"You made me love you." _Francis stood, walking to the door.

_"But you plainly don't love me back." _

The clip turned black, as if the next part was broken, and after inspecting the tape, he found out a part had been damaged. Aidan, sighed, putting the tape away. He walked into the hallway, extremely tired. His parents were supposed to be back in 3 days. Plenty of time to study the evidence... but the group still had school. They could just hurry... there was really no other way for them to be able to study it. They can't skip school. Their parents would kill them.

"Aidan?" Aidan turned, spotting Riley on the couch.

"There you are! I've been searching for you."

"Why me?" Aidan asked.

"I wanted to check up on you. You seemed sick yesterday." Riley beamed.

"Well, thanks."

"Altheia's in the kitchen, making breakfast. She's making scones you mother taught her to make."

"Altheia?" Pause. Seconds later, horror showed on his face. "Altheia, no!" Aidan screamed as he turned to run to the kitchen. Before he even reached the swinging doors, an explosion in the kitchen threw Aidan back.

"Altheia!" Aidan shrieked, grabbing for the door. Altheia met him there, blond hair stained black and her eyebrows burned off. Her hair was sticking up in towers and a sob was apparent on her face.

"Oh bloody hell, Altheia. I TOLD you not to cook! You're as bad as Mum!" Aidan sighed, laughing at her glare.

"You're one to talk!" She scoffed, stomping upstairs.

"At least I can cook!" He shouted after her, laughing as she stuck out her tongue.

"I uh... probably should of stopped her, da?" Riley giggled.

"Yeah. Probably." Riley followed Aidan to sit on the couch, and noticed a black spot on his nose.

"Oh you uh... have something there." Riley muttered. Aidan had no clue what he meant, so he ended up wiping it off.

"Thanks." Aidan replied, staring out the window.

"It sucks that we have school tomorrow." Riley groaned.

"Luckily we have break next week." Aidan reminded him. Riley shrugged, unsure of what t say but not wanting to be trapped in silence.

Aidan, on the other hand, was okay with the silence, thinking about stuff. To be specific, things about what he was going to miss, things like his family and Riley. Wow... he picked out Riley in specific. They had just met, but Riley had been one of his only real friends. The others were popular kids, wanting to be his friend because he was popular. He had never had a real girlfriend either. Aidan had been in playful relationships, mostly kissing and groping, with girls (even a couple boys) but he had never actually LOVED someone. It was another thought that saddened him. He didn't want to die without feeling that feeling for them.

"Aidan. Are you okay?" Riley asked, waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Aidan asked as casually as he could.

"You look like your about to cry." Riley muttered, glancing at his face once more.

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Yes!" Aidan snapped, looking away in case tears really did come. Riley breathed, realizing he wouldn't get anything more out of Aidan, and took steps towards the stairs.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right? We are friends." And he walked away. Aidan thought about his relation with Riley. No, he didn't love him,not romantically; he was sure of that, and that he still wouldn't in the future. Riley was just a special friend, but also one that would never be any more special. What about Catherine? No! Ugh, get that image out of his head! She was kinda cute, but she wasn't ANYTHING near what he pictured as someone he liked. She was scary and tough, but had a girlish side. Kind of like the Boogeyman Man... wearing... bunny ears... Yeah...

What about Maria? She was a good friend, but no where near what he thought of as a girlfriend for him. She didn't really care about relationships, and kept to herself.

Hmm, then there was Jonaton and Luciano. Luciano seemed clueless, as did Jonaton. Luciano had that innocent side, just like Jonaton. Really, they were almost the same, but looked a lot different and were different in innocence and the way they were clueless. Jonaton was more of a clumsy person and just seeing him you knew he was painstakingly clueless. However, Luciano was more of an innocent clueless. He really couldn't imagine himself with either of them.

He sighed, realizing he knew no immediate people he truly liked. That was kind of shallow, trying to dig out a crush, but didn't he deserve it? Having his life ending early?

Aidan rubbed his eyes, yawning from the short amount of sleep he got.

"I'm tiiiiiired..." He groaned, realizing there was no one to hear his complaints. Aidan decided to go eat, walking onto the wood floor of the kitchen. The cold ground tickled his feet, and he wiggled his toes to adjust them to the early morning feeling.

Pulling open the cupboard, he grabbed a box of Kix and pulled out a bowl. Aidan dumped it into the white bowl, a couple round pieces spilling onto the ground. He stared at them, before snapping out of his daze and pouring milk into the now full bowl. Aidan grabbed a spoon, suddenly losing his appetite. He pushed it away, sneering in disgust.

"I guess time to figure out the other part..." He murmured, rotating to walk upstairs, nudging the bowl into the sink.

**Are you still reading these? XD Chapter 10 is done and I will post it now. Uhhh chapter 11 is almost done... and you're going to hate me XDD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Omygosh guys! I'm sorry! I noticed that in chapter 5 I changed the spelling to Aiden the whole chapter! I hate that I make stupid mistakes like that all the time -_- sorry! **

Aidan stared at the screen, captivated.

There was Arthur, lying on a bed, crying his heart out. Francis opened the door, sitting on the bed next to him. He slowly stroked his hair, glancing at the calendar. Aidan stared at it for a while, making out the circled date of July 4th.

Francis had obviously dealt with this before. Now that Aidan thought back to it, July 4th was the day that Elivia and Francis had gone out for the day. Maybe... this is what happened.

_"Arthur, I love you." _Francis whispered. Arthur's sobs became quieter, but he was still obviously being tortured inside. For the next 5 minutes, Francis just sat there, petting his hair and staring out the window. Arthur's body shuddered, and he sniffed before the sobs stopped altogether. Francis kissed the top of his head, standing and slowly leaving the room. Arthur sat up, his eyes red and puffy, but no tears leaving his eyes.

_"America... you idiot." _Arthur half laughed, half moaned.

_"Heh... I remember how helpless you looked when I found you.." _

_ "You turned so strong... I was proud... oh bloody hell, I shouldn't have left you to grow. I felt bad... but you turned on me for independence."_

Aidan nodded, remembering the lesson on the revolutionary war when America wanted independence. Aidan wouldn't ask about it, because the one time he did, his father had silenced him and scanned the room for Elivia. Francis had then told him never to mention it again. But didn't that war happen like... 60 years ago? It was a matter Aidan should look up. He powered up his laptop that he had left in the room 5 days ago, setting it aside until the movie was over. Hr glanced back at the screen, the longing look on Arthur's face only forcing Aidan back to sadness.

Arthur wiped at his eyes, staring at his feet on the floor. He spotted the camera, glaring at it, then picking up a shoe and chucking it towards the camera. It connected, sending the shattered camera to the floor, but the movie didn't end. Arthur's cries started up again, and then the tape slowed to a halt.

This was getting out of control! Was Elivia really the ruler of England? That didn't seem possible. She wasn't the queen. He would of heard her name by now.

But they also said America like it was a human. Not just the ruler of the little mayflower band. They all referred to each other like countries, the people on the videos that is. They were obviously humans. He saw it clearly in all the videos. What could that mean, then?

Clark opened the door, and Aidan looked up from his perch on his parents bed.

"You look depressed. Something happen?" Clark asked, sitting next to his older sibling.

"No... I'm fine. I was just watching some videos." Aidan muttered.

"Can I watch?" Clark asked, pushing the play button on the remote. Aidan was about to nod, then realized how it would seem to Clark.

"Oh!" Aidan grabbed the remote, pressing stop.

"What?" Clark grumbled.

"Altheia made an explosion in the kitchen earlier. You should probably go check on her."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm siiiiiick." Aidan groaned.

"Fine then." Clark quickly left the room, veering left to her door. Aidan grabbed his laptop, typing in 'when was the revolutionary war?' into google. A page for pulled up, and Aidan's eyes bulged. It started in April 1775 and ended in July 1776. Did that mean... Arthur was alive for all those years? He couldn't have been... and yet... he acted like he was there.

Then it hit Aidan. They were playing a prank!

"Wherever your hidden cameras are, this isn't funny!" Aidan shouted at the ceiling.

"Mum! I'm serious!" Aidan yelled a bit louder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Collete asked as she walked in, yawning.

"They have to be playing a prank on us!" Aidan shouted, hopping off the bed and running from the room. Collete sighed, blaming on his sickness, and plopped on the bed. She saw his laptop, scanning the page he was on.

"Revolutionary war? Why would he be looking at that? The nut..." She muttered, closing the lid and sighing.

X X X X X X X X

Maria was still sitting on Collete's floor, reading the war diary.

_June 14, 1942 _

_ These bastards don't know how to fight! After the scopa, Japan, bombed pearl harbor, America and Japan got in a fight and Japan lost most of his ships. The battle lasted 4 days. Why am I even writing these still. And Romano, if you ever read these, kill Germany if you haven't already! He's tried to get wurst into the Italian society! How disgusting! Oh and Spain, Go die in a hole. You left me captive to France! That was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced! Damn you! _

Maria had gotten through half of one of the diaries, and She had figured out that Romano's real name was Lovino, and he also had a bad mouth. Romano ALSO had the same handwriting as her momma. Romano might as well be her, but Romano is a boy and he refers to countries. Not only that, but these were written a long time ago. Maria was SURE her momma wasn't that old. Maybe Romano had been Maria's grandfather. It would make sense.

"Luci!" Maria called as he passed by the room.

"Yeah?"

"What was our grandfather's name?" Maria asked softly.

"Uhhh... I only know that Ron or Rome or something was our great-grandfather's name. I don't know our grandfather's name."

"Okay then... do you know if it was Romano?"

Luciano eyed the book in her hands. "Are you still reading the diary?"

"I can't put it down! Something weird is going on!" He sighed, giving her a big smile.

"We'll figure it out. You should get more rest. You look exhausted."

"Fine..." She muttered, getting onto the bed and snuggling under the blankets.

"Good night... or good morning?" Luciano laughed as he walked away. Maria closed her eyes, but unable to rest, quickly picked up the diary and began reading again.

"I need to know what happens..." She muttered as she went to find where she left off.

X X X X X X X X

Jonaton was laying on the couch, reading letters. He really didn't understand them, or try to decipher them. He was still dwelling over the pictures. Those, and the video were enough to convince him of his Vati's guilt.

"Earth to Jonaton." Altheia called, snapping her fingers. Jonaton snapped out of his daze, beaming up at Altheia.

"Did I miss something?" Jonaton whispered, his throat dry.

"Not much. I've just been trying to get your attention.

"Sorry." Jonaton muttered.

"You obviously have a lot on your mind. I do too. I found pictures of my father with another man... I'm starting to think they were part of a gay's anonymous or something. They all have woman spouses now but before they had guy partners..." She stared at some pictures and letters she held side by side.

"I think this blond man in my Dad's arms is named Arthur. It's mentioned in some of these letters that Francis and Arthur got married." Altheia knew Jonaton was absorbed in his own little world, but she really wanted someone to tell her she was wrong. She glanced at the grief-stricken face of Jonaton and let out a loud sigh.

"Dad... please tell me I'm wrong..." She pleaded, glaring at the pictures, overcome with anger. This just... it isn't right! Why should it happen to their family? Why do they deserve it?

Altheia threw the picture down, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Altheia? What happened?" Clark gasped as he ran to her from upstairs.

"Nothing..." She whispered. Clark took the letters and pictures out of her hands, reading through them.

"These are causing to much stress for you." Clark kissed her forehead, taking all of the stuff she had been reading.

"You too Jonaton." Clark grabbed all his letters and stared at the two.

"Take a break." He walked upstairs and glanced back at the pair, giving them a big grin and opening the door to Collete's room.

"Maria? Could you hold these from Jonaton and Altheia?" Clark asked, handing them over to her out-stretched hand.

"Yeah... sure." She said, distracted.

"What's ya reading?" Clark sat next to her studying the page.

"A diary I found..." She pushed him away, and continued reading.

"Well then." He muttered, leaving the room.

Maria looked up from the entry she was reading, eyes wide.

She looked at it once more, making sure she read it right. It was the last entry, skipping from the day in 1945 when World War II was over to a date not so long ago, May 8th, 1994.

_May 8__th__,1994. _

_ This is my last entry. I can't believe the Tomato Bastard dug this up. This is my last day being Romano. My brother is not going to be N. Italy, but he will be Illiana. South Italy is something gone from me... until this damn child is old enough to understand. Then maybe I can take off these stupid panties Spain er... Antonio is making me wear. Luciano is coming to life in Antonio's arms as we speak, he was premature by a couple weeks. I swear if that dick-head hurts him at all, I'll rip off his head. I don't care that he's the father. Luciano really is a beautiful child...I'm glad I was the parent to give birth to him... except the pregnancy was horrible._

_ -'Bella'_

Was that true? This man... he gave birth to Luciano. But he also had her Momma's name. The man also mentioned Antonio. Antonio, the father of Luciano. Did that mean... oh god. That couldn't be true. Did that mean... her momma... was a guy?

X X X X X X X X

Maria stood, walking into Aidan's room.

"Aidan?" Maria asked, looking into the room. Aidan was asleep on his bed, and she walked in. Maria had been hoping for some insight, but didn't know who else she could confide in. There was a video playing on Aidan's television, and Maria's eyes bulged.

_"Get away from me, Bastard!" _A man shouted. He had the same curl as her Momma, and he was pushing away a man who looked peculiarly like Antonio, her Father.

_"But Lovi..." _Lovi... as in short for Lovino.

_"I want to cuddle you!" _

_"Not in front of everyone!" _

_ "So, Later?" _

_ "No!" _Lovino shouted. This couldn't be true. But... this proved it. Lovino was Romano, may she point out, meant from Rome, and Romano was her Momma, and that was clearly her Pappa and Momma. So what about being called country names?

_"Spain. Romano. We have to get back to work." _A blond man muttered. He had emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle.

_"Your one to talk! Cuddling that pervert of yours!" _Lovino spit.

The blond man blushed, turning to hit another blond man that Maria recognized to be Aidan's father. (she had known the four of them for 2 years.)

_"So, I'll go first to start this world meeting! Let's talk about our countries." _A man with sandy blond hair and glasses cheered proudly.

_"At my place, we elected a new president, Bill Clinton." _

This most of been around 1993 then. Whoa, how did she know that?

_"This is supposed to be problems, not showing off." _The blushing blond man said.

_"Well... what are some problems then, Mr. Smart guy?" _

_ "First off, war." _Antonio pointed out.

_"It's our fault for fighting in the first place. We do set examples for our people." _The blond man replied.

Did that mean they were like the leaders then? That would be so cool! Then that led Maria to another thing... if that was Aidan's dad, did that mean that was their momma? It would make sense if Lovino was really their momma.

_"It's our responsibility as countries." _The blond man continued. Everyone was silent.

_"Well look at Iggy making a point." _The sandy blond, obnoxious man retorted.

_"Shut it, wanker!" _

The tape turned off. Wait... as countries? Did that mean? But wouldn't that be almost impossible? Aidan started to roll around, so Maria hopped off the bed, running from the room. She leaned against the wall, sliding into a sitting position on the ground.

"This isn't real... but... it would make sense." Maria muttered.

"Are our parents really countries?"

**I didn't realize hoe long ago I wrote this until I looked at my author's notes. Thats it, I swear that this and 11 will go up at the same time and then I'm almost done with 12! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Aidan yawned, rubbing his eyes. The television was off. The tape must have ended. Aidan didn't even recall falling asleep. Only blood...

He sat up, seeing his bed stained in red. The clock read 7:20 pm, causing Aidan to groan.

"I slept through the entire day!" He moaned, hopping out of bed. Might as well finish for the day. He did have school tomorrow.

Aidan walked into his parents bathroom, flipping on the water. He started to pull off his shirt, then glanced at the mirror, realizing his skin was deathly pale. Aidan's lips were stained red, and his throat still ached from the night before.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Aidan, are you up now?" Catherine called through the door.

"Yeah." He croaked. Aidan stuck his head in the shower, swallowing down some of the metallic water.

"Yes!" He piped up, his throat still burning.

Footsteps left the room, and Aidan let out a sigh, relieved he had been left alone.

X X X X X X X X

Maria entered the main bedroom of the Bonnefoy house. There was no where else private to watch these movies. She put in one, the television lighting up and displaying a face. It was a small boy, he had semi-thick eyebrows, and was wearing a sailor uniform. He also had blond hair and emerald eyes, just like the man from the other videos that was with Aidan's father.

_"This is Sealand's video diary." _The boy named Sealand proudly pronounced.

"Sealand..." Maria had heard that before. She paused the video, pulling a laptop from the bed that had been left there and typing in the name. A picture of a tall fort popped up, and a Wikipedia page about being the smallest country with 6 people.

That could only mean...

X X X X X X X X

Aidan's eyes widened. The theory seeming totally real at the moment. "But all the people who live there are adults. That's a child. Could that mean... that's what I thought but never considered it! He's... They're all-"

X X X X X X X X

'He's a country!' Maria thought. 'It doesn't make sense... but it's the only explanation!'

'Evidence... well they call each other by the names of countries. Then... they all talk about setting examples for their countries. They know all the things that happened during the war! Then how else do they all know each other. And they are all different nationalities!'

Maria stood, thinking about the idea. It HAD to be true. There was no other explanation. They would have noticed if they were the rulers. Their injuries healed fast, too.

'My father is... Spain? He claims he spanish. Then... then Mamma is Italy. But what about talking about Italy earlier? We are Italian, I know that, but... maybe Italy and Mamma share it. Then there's other information... my Mamma is a guy. Then pappa is a guy... I think. All the past pictures had him as a guy. He looks to much like a male not to be.'

After she had worked it out in her head, she left the room, taking the tape with her. Aidan pulled the crumpled note out of his pocket. If that was true... then his parents were France and England. Catherine's would be Russia and China, and Maria's would be Spain and Romano. Then Jonaton's would have to be Germany and Italy. Didn't Maria say she was Italian? Ugh... this made his head hurt.

Aidan walked out of the bathroom, having been watching through a crack. Then he realized he hadn't showered yet.

"I don't feel in the mood..." He complained, walking back in an shutting the door.

X X X X X X X X

At dinner, Maria was silent, not that big of a difference, but she didn't make a single sound. She stared at the food sitting on her fork, unsure of what to think. Her conclusions HAD to be true, but should she show them to everyone else?

Aidan stared at her, sure that she had found out something. She probably figured out their mum's were boys, and that's why she wouldn't answer. The thought that their parents were countries was too crazy, and none of them would jump to such an incredulous resolution. It just wouldn't make sense, but never rule things out before testing them.

"So we are still going to school, right?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. We can't skip because we are doing an investigation that will probably lead to nothing." Riley replied.

'I figured some strange things out.' Maria thought.

"Can we still stay?" Luciano asked, hopefully.

"Sure!" Collete and Clark both answered, before glaring and sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to share?" Aidan asked, staring pointedly at Maria.

Everyone was silent.

"I think that our parents were all cheating on our mom's with men." Altheia looked down, embarrassed and saddened.

Aidan began to object, but didn't want to tell them the news just yet, in case he was wrong.

"I think your right..." Catherine hissed, her eyes starting to redden.

"You don't know that!" Maria snapped, not willing to allow them to think something that absurd. She really didn't want them to cry either.

"But the pictures-"

"Mean nothing! How do you know that wasn't before?"

"The dates!" Jonaton cried out.

"Could have been wrong. Our parents are coming back in 2 ½ days! We can ask them!" Maria huffed. Everyone was quiet, slightly surprised at her outburst.

'She definitely knows something...' Aidan thought to himself.

X X X X X X X X

Riley, Maria, Aidan, Catherine, and Luciano made up the group walking to school together. The others left ahead of time for their before school classes.

They all walked in Silence, side by side. Riley on the end, Aidan next to him, Maria next to Aidan, Luciano next to Maria, and Catherine ended the line.

As soon as they stepped foot in school, they split without a word to go to their lockers. Aidan slammed his locker, a face resting on the locker beside his.

"Aidey! How are you today?" Angel, an American girl, asked. She had soft blond hair, straight and fluffy. Her eye color was invisible under the eye-liner she wore, just adding onto how small her eyes looked. She always wore WAY to much glopped-on, pink lipstick. To top it off, she wore tight shorts and an even tighter shirt. Even worse... she had a crush on Aidan.

"Hello, Angel." Aidan sighed, grabbing his binder and walking down the hall. She followed in his tracks, her high heels clopping behind her.

"I was just saying hi." She pouted, her lips getting smaller and eyes slightly bigger.

"Well, I just need to say bye. This is my first period." Aidan faux smiled.

"I know that silly. I do know your whole schedule." She giggled. Aidan reeled back as she took a step forward.

"Well... bye then!" Aidan threw open the door, stepping in and sighing.

He peered out the small window, her disappointed face turning to a glare. Angel walked away and Aidan gave a sigh of relief. He had to put up with this every...single...day.

Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned to see Riley.

"Hey, they switched me to this math class." Riley smiled.

"Nice!" Aidan high-fived him, which probably looked really stupid. Aidan sat at his desk, throwing his binder on top. Riley's desk was at the very back of the class, three rows behind Aidan's second row seat. The bell rang, and almost immediately, the teacher starting lecturing about some boring subject. Aidan caught a glance of Riley, staring out the window. If he didn't pay attention, and he got caught, the teacher would most likely give him detention. Aidan raised his hand, asking to go sharpen his pencil. After the teacher granted him permission, He walked to the back, kicking Riley's desk on the way. Riley didn't pay attention, still staring out the window at nothing.

Aidan inserted his pencil, turning the handle on the sharpener.

"Riley!" Aidan hissed.

"Riley!"

"Young man. Is there something you need to share with the class?" The teacher demanded. Aidan shook his head, kicking Riley's chair. Riley looked up, out of his trance.

"Office. Now." Aidan sighed, grabbing his stuff and walking to the expected hell.

X X X X X X X X

The end of school came briskly, and soon the teens were back at the Bonnefoy household, looking through the clues. Aidan sat quietly in his room, dizziness and nausea overcoming him. Random people passed in and out of his room, checking on him, but he kept no record of it. At one point he thought he had fainted, and pictured Arthur smiling at him waving his finger in a no motion. Aidan didn't know if there was a hidden meaning behind it, but his smirk was really creepy.

The door opened downstairs, alerting Aidan by a loud crash. He stumbled to the stairs, catching sight of a panicked Altheia.

"Oh god! Mum just called, she's at the airport! They're coming home early!" It took Aidan a moment to process it as the others ran around in chaos, picking up papers and pictures that were scattered everywhere. Aidan's throat seemed to clog and he wheezed for a moment before it cleared. He calmed himself, dashing to go help clean up. He grabbed all the videos he could spot, throwing them messily into a box and chucking it back into the closet upstairs. Collete was scrubbing mercilessly at the black stains in the kitchen, and the others gathered their stuff, ready to go home. Catherine called out her farewell, but stopped when her phone started ringing. The Bonnefoy's stopped, wanting to listen.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Catherine. You know Aidan? Riley's friend? Are you still staying there for the weekend, aru?"_ She asked.

"Uh yeah. His parents ran to the store, so we're just sitting around."

_"Stay there please, aru. We are coming home early and are just leaving the airport to come home. We should be there in 20 minutes." _

"Okay." Catherine replied, shocked. She hung up, everyone suspicious.

"Well... that means they probably met each other or already know each other. They know you were lying." Riley murmured. Jonaton's cell phone started to ring.

"Mamma!" He called into the phone.

_"Bambino! Are you okay?" _

"Yeah, Mamma!"

_"Your father and I are coming home... are Aidan's parents there?" _

Jonaton copied the same thing Catherine said. There was a moment of silence.

_"We are coming to pick you up right now. We'll explain it later." _Before Jonaton's mother could hang up the phone, you could hear her muttering,

"Arthur... maybe we have the wrong Aidan."

Jonaton closed his phone, beaming at everyone.

"Who's Arthur?" Altheia asked impatiently.

"I don't know... I don't have any family members named Arthur."

Aidan and Maria were the only two that didn't respond, staring at their feet. They both knew who Arthur was, and it was horrible not telling the others... maybe their parents would tell them the truth.

Maria's phone started to ring, and he answered it, hesitantly.

"Hello?"

_"Maria. You're Mamma's... fighting with someone and can't talk. This is Pappa. Is everything okay?" _

"We're fine. Are you coming home early?" Crap. Wrong thing to say. Riley's eyes widened and crossed his hands in a 'stop!' motion.

Silence on the end. Even the yelling had stopped.

_"Yes... we are. We'll be home soon. Then we are going to a friend's house." _

"Want us just to walk there?" Maria asked.

"_Uhhh... do you know an Aidan Bonnefoy?" _

"Yes. He lives on our street, well the one facing ours."

_"That's good. Can you please go there?" _

"Sure." Maria pressed the off button, sliding her phone into it's place.

The others stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Well... let's make ourselves presentable."

X X X X X X X X

Aidan sat on the couch, staring into the mirror. He wore just a normal t-shirt and jeans, and his blondish-brownish hair was cropped short, done by Altheia just days before. He still looked incredibly pale, and he noticed he was skinnier than usual, but if he wore a hat, he looked a little better. Still sick but not so... dead.

Collete plopped next to him, soon followed by Clark, Maria, Riley, and Altheia.

"I can't believe they're coming home." Clark muttered. Riley nodded, staring at the ceiling.

A car pulled up outside.

"Oh god, they're here!" Altheia popped up, her green dress popping up with her. It went to her knees, and her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail that went behind her back.

"Guys! C'mon!" Aidan shouted, his head starting to throb. Catherine jogged down the stairs, her blue shirt flowing slightly behind her, and her jeans folded at the ends. Soon, Luciano and Jonaton walked out together, both dressed in shorts and a shirt. They were all panting, nervous to see their parents again, especially their fathers. 7 of the 9 still thought their dad's were cheating. Keys turned in the lock, and a man's yell was heard. It was British, and he sounded just like Arthur to Maria and Aidan, while the others were confused on who it could be.

The door opened, revealing a smirking Francis and a blushing Elivia. They stood after spotting all the kids, then they were followed by who Maria and Aiden knew to be as Ludwig and Illiana/Feliciano. Jonaton giggled, running forward to embrace Illiana.

"Jonaton! Are you alright? Did you eat lots of Pasta?" Illiana giggled. Elivia's scowl softened lightly and Aidan stood to meet her.

"Hey, mum." He muttered, embracing her. He suddenly felt very awkward. Elivia wasn't his mum any longer. She was his... father? That still sounded weird.

Clark hugged his mother, as did the other two siblings, but Aidan was the only one to say hello to his Father, the others thought he was a cheater.

Bella and Antonio entered, getting Maria and Luciano to both squeal in delight, though for Luciano it was more manly.

Lastly to enter was Ivan, still very much creepy, and Chiyo. Riley greeted them warmly, while Catherine sat on the couch, her black aura turning ice cold.

"Upset we left you here, da?" Ivan smiled. Catherine looked farther away, seeming like she just wanted to disappear.

"Are you okay, aru?" Chiyo asked. Ivan lightly touched her shoulder.

"No! I'm not!" she shouted, causing all the excited chattering to stop.

"Catherine?" Ivan asked, gently.

"Don't 'Catherine' me! I know what you did! How could you do that, dad? Are you trying to rip our family apart?" Ivan was stunned.

"Mom has always been faithful to you! And yet... you cheat on her! With some guy named Yao?" Riley grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. '

"Let go, Riley! You know what he did! Why... why our family? We were... we were always close... and... and then..." Catherine sobbed, running from the room and up the stairs. She slammed the door so loudly, that the room began to shake. Elivia released Altheia, stunned.

"Hey you guys! Haha! We're all here- hey... what happened?" Alfred asked. Aidan remembered him from the video, and he shuddered at the thought of him and his mum.

"Catherine... what do you guys know?" Elivia asked, looking at all the teens.

The others glanced at each other, not willing to be the one to respond. Elivia looked at Aidan expecting an answer.

"Why are all the others over here, too? I know Maria and Luciano were told to come here, but why did the others stay here?" Elivia demanded.

"Uh..."

"You guys... you can't be by yourselves! We left you alone because we knew you four could survive, but the other parents trusted you. We DO worry about our children!" Elivia wasn't exactly mad, but this was the closest to yelling she had ever gotten.

"And you were digging into something that didn't concern you, weren't you?"

"I think we should be concerned with our parents! If the pictures were true, then all of our father's were cheating on our mothers!" Jonaton cried.

"Pictures?" Ludwig turned white.

"I think you should explain..." Alfred muttered.

"That's a good idea..." Antonio responded.

Aidan was about to say something, but his throat clogged. His breath came out in small wisps, and he couldn't get a single breath through. After a few agonizing seconds, Altheia noticed, reaching for him. Elivia's eyes widened in surprise and she caught his elbow. As his breath was stopped he could feel his lungs collapsing. Aidan fell to the floor, crumpled in a bloody heap. He started to cough loudly, blood falling from his lips to splatter the carpet.

"Aidan?" Elivia gasped, falling to her knees.

"Aidan!" She shouted as he clawed at his throat, determined to get a breath out. His strength quickly diminished and his arms fell to his sides.

"Aidan!" Her screams echoed through the silent house, and Aidan's vision became black.

**This is why you'll hate me XD Poor Aidan... RIP we miss you! :'(**


	12. Chapter 12

Aidan's eyes slowly slipped open. Arthur was sitting next to his head, smiling down and stroking his hair. At first this seemed natural, and Aidan let his eye lids close, only to snap them open in realization that it wasn't Elivia. He moved from Arthur's touch, not wanting to be mean but feeling too awkward. Arthur drew his hand back, slightly hurt, but a knowing expression planted on his face.

"You know, don't you?" Arthur asked.

"About which part?"

"Gender."

"I kind of figured it out on my own. Do all the others know?"

Arthur nodded. Aidan looked at his face, searching for Elivia. Everything was the same, but their hair was different lengths.

"How much do they know?"

"That your fathers aren't cheating on anyone. I think you and Maria are the only two who know the truth. She confided in Antonio earlier."

Aidan nodded back. This seemed so... awkward. Arthur was obviously stressed. And tired.

"How long was I passed out?" Arthur winced.

"1 day. The others are at school. Aidan... why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

"I didn't want to get in the way. You were obviously stressed because of the meeting." Arthur's shocked face told Aidan that Arthur was sure he never gave it away.

"Just because I'm stressed doesn't mean you can't tell me. Your my number one priority. I love you." Aidan looked at the floor.

"...You don't want me saying that, now that you know I'm not a girl..." Aidan clenched his eyes, not wanting to tell him, yes, it was true.

"So... did you know you were that sick?"

"I went to the doctor. He told me I had 10 months to live..." Aidan whispered.

"Oh Aidan, why didn't you tell us? Your father and I would drop everything for you! And... you seem to have accepted your fate."

Aidan wiped his eyes.

"Aidan... I don't want to see you in torture. Your fine, now."

"But... the cystic fibrosis-"

"Is gone."

"Really?"

"I swear to it."

Aidan thought of one other thing.

"Why did you lie to us?" Arthur wiped at his eyes, and Aidan noticed he was close to crying.

"It's hard to explain. We planned out how we were going to tell you when the others come home. For now just rest." Arthur stood, about to kiss his forehead but thinking better of it, and walked out the door. Aidan flipped onto his side, staring at the wall.

X X X X X X X X

Francis came to get Aidan a while later, helping him walk downstairs. The other teens were all sitting awkwardly on the couch. There were a lot more people now, including one other teen. That was the one who caught his eyes. They had a cute face, blond hair, and blue eyes. Aidan vaguely had the thought that even if he was holding a chain-saw, he'd look adorable and innocent.

Francis led him to a couch, helping him sit down next to Altheia. She looked at his face, then grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well..." Ludwig muttered.

"As you probably figured out, your mothers aren't... women." The kids nodded, and no one needed to take off a wig, the only one who had a different hair length was Arthur, and he already cut it down. Chiyo or Yao, did pull his hair back so he looked more like a boy. The mothers were all in military outfits, even Arthur was wearing a deep green one.

"How do we explain this next one?" Ludwig asked.

"You're parents are all countries!" Alfred shouted, a grin apparent on his face.

The other kids were shocked, and slightly confused, but Aidan glanced at Maria's face and she nodded back, an unsaid "I knew it." being passed.

"How is that possible?" Maria questioned.

"We all represent a country. We take on the responsibility of them. Like... As Germany, If war happens in my country, I get scars or wounds. If part of me is taken over," Ludwig glared at the others who tried to look innocent.

"I grow younger and smaller. England, you may know him as Elivia or Arthur, was able to save Aidan from death and take away his disease because he has some of the top quality health-care and the best system, besides Canada." Aidan looked over at Arthur, whom was wrapped in Francis's arms.

"Do you understand, now?" Most of the kids nodded, and the others voiced their understanding.

"So who's who?" Maria asked.

"I'm Ludwig, Germany."

"I'm Arthur, England."

"Francis, France."

"Alfred, America."

The others went around introducing themselves, and the kids had a hard time keeping track of them.

As soon as the last country was finished, Aidan asked about the kids.

"After your parents discovered they could have children, then the countries who became couples became pregnant. These children grew up as cities and knowing about the countries, so they knew about it since a young age."

"This is my child, Katia." Greece smiled and gently prodded a young girl about 10 or 11 forward. Greece had his arm around Japan, and Aidan assumed that was Katia's mother.

"This is my amazing son, Nikolai!" Denmark beamed and he showed a boy with almost bleached blond hair. Nikolai looked to be about 15 and was wearing black clothing. He didn't show any emotion and had strikingly blue eyes. Denmark was standing by Norway, and Nikolai looked like a miniature version of him.

"These are my children, Annika and Maki." Finland smiled, a little 6 year old girl stepped out from behind his leg and the boy that had the cute grin was introduced as Maki. Aidan couldn't take his eyes off him, and Maki soon noticed, shyly waving. Aidan slightly blushed in embarrassment, and turned his head away.

"So you guys are cities?" Maria asked.

"Yes, they are. You are too. You were born as cities. That's why your wounds heal quicker then normal. It's also why you feel happy on certain days, or suddenly depressed." Aidan thought back to the video of Arthur, on July 4th. The day America broke away...

"So what cities are we?" Luciano asked.

"It varies. Some of you are districts." Arthur answered.

"Aidan is the Birmingham district. He has the biggest population and most problems in England, so that's why he got the disease, most likely. Clark and Collete are halves of the Leeds district, and Altheia represents the Burgundy department in France, which contains 4 cities.

"Catherine is the North Caucasian Federal District in Russia and Riley is Gulang Island in China, aru." Yao answered.

"Maria and Luciano are both cities in Spain. M aria is Barcelona while Luciano is Pamplona." Antonio answered, cuddling a scowling Lovino in his arms.

"Then Jonaton is Montua!" Feliciano beamed.

"Wow... so will we ever... die?" Aidan asked. Arthur's face fell.

"If your cities are attacked and demolished, then you will either die, or shrink if the survivors keep it as a colony or keep you culture alive. Sadly, there is no way to take this away from you, unless I use black magic." Aidan pondered this for a second, unsure of what to think.

"If you gain an army and take over land, then you can grow, but once you reach age 21 your body will stop aging."

"This is a prank, right?" Riley asked. The others looked at him semi-surprised.

"A prank?" Ivan asked. "Why would it be a prank?"

"This isn't possible. Wouldn't it be all over the news?"

"If it was, we wouldn't be safe. We can still be hurt, and we still feel pain."

"But still. This... we would of noticed."

"Have you ever noticed you mom crying on say... December 13th?" Francis asked Riley and Catherine. There were days that Yao had cried immensely, but they specifically remembered around Christmas. Riley nodded and Francis smirked. Not his perverted smirk, but a 'I thought so,' smirk.

"That's Nanking Massacre that is also known as the Rape of Nanking, the day Japan betrayed China." Japan looked at the ground, ashamed while Yao ended up shouting, "That's uncalled for, aru."

"I was trying to give them an Idea." Francis muttered, backing away.

Catherine looked at Riley, and they both knew they were willing to believe them.

"Do you still have those videos, Angelettere?" Francis asked Arthur. Arthur thought back, nodding.

"Shall we watch them, then?" Francis offered. Some of the countries hesitated, but soon the entire room agreed. Arthur ran up to get them, and soon was back and popped the first one in.

The television turned on, and a video of Arthur talking to a crying 12 year old boy came on.

_"Did you wet the bed, Alfred?"_ _Arthur asked, smiling._ Alfred jumped up, blushing in embarrassment.

"I think we should stick with letters!" He stuttered. Most of the countries snickered, and one of the countries in the front pulled him down.

_Alfred nodded, looking ashamed. _

_ "The world meeting is starting in a couple hours. Go change your sheets." Arthur smiled down at him. Alfred ran off, Arthur watching him go. He bent over a note, continuing to scribble on it. _

_ Alfred ran back, looking happier. He hopped onto Arthur lap, making him let out all his breath in a gasp. _

_ "You're too strong for that." Arthur puffed, his smile wavering. Alfred laughed, staring back at him happily. _

_ "Arthur! We're here!" A girl called from outside. She opened the door and walked in. _

Aidan recognized her as Hungary, and She was holding the hand of Austria. She embraced Arthur, and Arthur greeted Austria as gentlemany as possible. The screen turned black, and Alfred grabbed another tape.

"Time for number two!" Aidan felt Arthur tense up, then heard the hushed conversation of his parents, next to him.

"Francis... you DID get rid of number 2, right?"

"Ye-... oh no."

Too late. The tape started, the familiar scene popping up.

X X X X X X X X

At the end, everyone sat in awkwardness. Arthur had to go to the 'restroom,' and Alfred was being quieter then before.

"Well... when England gets back, we can start another video!" Prussia said, still excited.

"Can we just do random ones, now?" Ludwig asked, obviously uncomfortable with the video he had just witnessed.

"Sure." Hungary grinned, obviously loving the video. Arthur walked in, a blush apparent on his cheeks. He sat in Francis' grasp, staring blankly at the t.v. and ignoring everyone's stares. Hungary put in a video, and soon everyone was relaxed again.

_Arthur sat in a chair, ignoring a chattering American. He was still beaming, but trying to prove a case. _

_ "I'm telling you, Artie! It will work! I'm sure of it!" Alfred complained. _

_ "Bloody git, Why do you think I'm ignoring you?" _

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because you keep telling me!" Arthur groaned. _

_ "Mon cher... you seem stressed. Maybe you need a release?" Francis whispered, tracing his fingers around Arthur's vital regions. Arthur's face flushed, several countries smirking and taking notice to what was going on, and he slapped Francis away, standing to stomp out in embarrassment. Francis stood with him, catching his wrist and flipping him towards him. He roughly pushed their lips together, and Arthur let a small moan escape. He clearly remembered they were at the meeting, and he pushed Francis' lips away, wiping at his mouth, and his entire body becoming one, giant blush. _

_ Hungary started taking secret pictures, and the others gaped at the two. It was kind of weird to start doing things at a meeting, though they were all arguing anyways. _

_ Francis pulled Arthur forward, his lips so close to Arthur's that his warm breath sent chills down Arthur's spine. Francis' hand disappeared, and Arthur's face contorted to one of horror. He slapped Francis' hand, glaring. His entire face was completely red, most of the nations pretending to be doing other things. Arthur raised his foot, kicking Francis to the ground and started stomping on his stomach. _

_ "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Arthur shouted, stomping after every word. _

"That's GOTTA hurt!" Altheia laughed, and Francis was clearly remembering this moment, rubbing his stomach as if being kicked again.

"You did deserve it." Arthur quietly pointed out. The others were DEFINETELY not hiding their laughter for the perverted Frenchman's pain.

_Arthur decided he had been punished enough, and left the room angrily, Francis sitting up and gritting his teeth. _

_ "That wasn't very Gentlemanly at all, Lupin!" Francis called after him,_ and the video stopped. _  
><em>Altheia, surprised at her mum's behavior, laughed,"Whoa mum, I didn't know you could be so violent."

"This looks like a good video." Denmark laughed, putting it in.

_Lovino appeared on screen, holding a cup in his hands and talking to Feliciano. _

_ "Feli, your always praising other people... will you praise me like that?" Feliciano, obviously remembering a conversation like this, laughed nervously and looked somewhere else. _

_ "I hate you!" He growled. Lovino started to stomp off. _

_ "Where you going?" Feliciano called, sighing. _

"Oh no..." Feliciano muttered in the back of the room.

"What is it Feli?"

"This is Lovino's bachelorette party before him and Antonio were married."

_The camera focused in on England, sitting on a bar stool. _

_ "That stupid brat America...he's an idiot! He betrayed me!" England ranted to Norway, who stayed impassive. _

_ "I mean... I," hiccup,"Was the one who raised him, right? Then he turned against me! Talking about...Freedom and crap. That bloody wanker doesn't know left from right and he expects to make it in this world? He USED to be a good boy... but now he's just and idiot bastard with a head full of hot air!" England rested his head on the bar, his eye-lids flickering open and shut. _

_ "Heh... where are we again?" England's eyes snapped open and he sat up to pet the air. _

_ "Flying mint bunny, you're back!" He laughed, all the while beaming his widest and wobbling. _

"Mon deiu, Mum. I thought you were kidding about seeing them!" Clark muttered, making Collete giggle.

_ Norway took another sip of what looked to be water, staring at England. _

"This was a bad idea..." Arthur whispered to his right.

"I don't think so. That deep blush on your face is priceless." Francis chuckled, moving his hands to try to grope Arthur, who swatted his hand away and sent him a death-glare.

_ The camera turned to see Finland, or Tino, a completely visible black aura. It wasn't like Russia's, only appearing sometimes, it was full out throbbing and full of shadows. He held a chainsaw, closing in on Canada. _

_ "We can work this out, right?" Canada asked nervously. Tino shook his head, a demented smile on his face. _

_ "Berwald!" Someone shouted into a phone, "Your wife is going crazy!" _

_ In a few moments, Berwald was in the room, clutching Tino's wrist. Tino turned to him, his black aura lessening when he saw the man. _

_ "L'ts go." Berwald grunted, turning to leave. Tino stopped him, his face red from the alcohol and a mix of what was going to come next. _

_ "Su-san... can we go to my house?" _

Maki's eyes-widened in shock that his mother was like this, and all the other kids giggled.

_ Berwald seemed a little shocked but he was still terrifyingly huge and...scary to be frank._

_Berwald, tried to get him to leave again, but Tino was thinking of other things. He wrapped his arms around Berwald's waist, burying his head in the small of his back. _

_ "Su-san... can you make me feel good?" Tino whispered. Berwald, only wanting to get Tino to stop drinking, turned, picking up Tino bridal style and leaving the room. _

_ Tino was laughing at this point, throwing his hands in the air. _

_ "Farewell people! Be jealous! I'm getting laid!" Tino cheered, then turned back to Berwald, mashing his mouth against the other's. Berwald continued walking as Tino laughed until they were out of the room. _

"Maki, what's getting laid mean?" Annika asked. Maki, unsure of what to say, said,

"It... uh... means to sleep all day!"

"That sounds like fun! Can I get laid?" Annika asked excitedly, and at that moment, everyone had chosen to be silent. Prussia burst out laughing, Tino gasping, and Berwald staying neutral.

_The video slowly came to an end. _

"Wow... that was... interesting." Riley laughed, looking over at a blushing Tino.

"I loved it." Maria giggled.

"Was it that funny?" Arthur groaned.

"Yeah... but I loved the Tino part." Maria stated, turning to take out her phone. She scanned through her photos of the video, relishing the parts where Tino was kissing Berwald. Elizaveta stuck out her phone, handing it to Maria.

"I suspected as much, I have more pictures on here." Elizaveta whispered, winking. Maria scanned through countless pictures of Arthur and Francis, along with the other couples.

"I swear, I'm in heaven."

"Can we watch another video?" Katia asked, softly.

"I'm hungry!" Sealand complained. Arthur sighed, hopping up and dragging Francis with him.

"We'll get snacks. Maybe I can make-"

"NO!" Everyone, including his children, shouted.

"I was going to say, Make some microwave popcorn! But, never mind, gits!" Arthur retorted, dragging Francis by his hair into the kitchen.

Maki slyly crawled next to Aidan.

"Hey. Aidan, right?" Maki asked, grinning.

"Yeah. I already know you're Maki." Aidan answered back, and Maki settled down next to Aidan.

"Mind if I sit here?" Aidan nodded, slightly blushing. Maki, on the other hand, was almost flushing. His face felt hot.

Arthur returned before they could get another word in, carrying bowl of popcorn. Aidan jumped up, helping pass them out, then returning with a bowl for him and Maki to share. Denmark turned on another video, ready for them to resume their video watching.

_Elizaveta was onscreen, beaming at all the countries around her. _

_"Why did you invite us?" Arthur asked. _

_ "So we could play a game!" Elizaveta grinned, evilly. _

_ "What kind of game, exactly?" America asked. _

_ "Truth or dare?" Five of the nations stood, but Elizaveta gave them a threatening look and they settled down. _

_ "Now, Arthur, Truth or Dare?" Elizaveta asked sweetly. _

_ "... Do I have to answer?" _

_ "Yes!" _

_ "Uh... truth." _

_ "Have you ever given Francis a blow-job?" Arthur blushed. _

_ "What kind of a question is that?" _

_ "You should answer, Mon cher. Or else it's the penalty. Remember to answer honestly." Francis winked. _

Aidan was shocked and paralyzed while Maria giggled.

"Oh god... I'll never be able to unsee this." Riley hissed to Catherine.

_Arthur looked at Francis, glancing nervously at Elizaveta. _

_ "No! Of course not!" Arthur shouted. Elizaveta grinned, her evilness showing through. _

_ "You're lying. Now for that penalty... you have to crossdress as a waitress bunny." _

_ Alfred burst out laughing on-screen, and soon Yao followed. _

_ "That's horrible, aru." _

_ "But, I'm not lying!" Arthur insisted. _

_ "It's either the penalty, or I show a video of it." Arthur sighed, holding out his hand. A bag was plopped into it, and Arthur ran off to change. _

_ "Should have made him change here..." Francis smirked. _

_ "Now, Ivan. Truth or dare?" _

_ "Dare, da?" Ivan smiled, slightly afraid. _

_ "Hmmmm... you have to kiss Yao." Ivan raised his eyes brows at Yao, who glared in reply. _

_ "Don't you dare, aru." Ivan leaned forward, kissing his forehead. Yao raised his hand, hitting him in the back of the head. Ivan just sat back, not caring that Yao had smacked him. _

_ "That wasn't what I meant, but I'll accept it. Now where is Arthur?" Elizaveta wondered. _

_ "I'll go get him." Francis smiled, opening the door and walking into the bathroom. _

_ "I thought I locked that!" Arthur shouted. _

_ "Angelettere, that looks so adorable on you!" _

_ "Now you saw it. I'm taking it off!" _

_ "But, Elizaveta said you had to show everyone." Arthur stopped, and you could just feel he was blushing. _

_ "N..no!" Arthur protested. _

_ "Let's go." _

_ "Francis!" _

_ "They're waiting." _

Aidan thought of Arthur in a bunny suit...and immediately shook it out of his head. That was something he didn't want to see.

_ "Francis!" _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "Stop!" _

_ Francis pulled open the door, shoving a blushing Arthur out, causing Alfred to catch his breath._

_ Arthur was staring at the ground, blushing violently, wearing a blue, one piece, bunny waitress outfit, tights and high heels. He even wore the bunny ears. _

"Okay... you REALLY look like a girl there, mum." Collete laughed. Arthur glared at her, but more in his playful way.

_ "Move, Francis!" Arthur shouted, beating at his chest. Francis laughed, grabbing Arthur's chin, and planting a kiss on his lips. Arthur wiped at his mouth, just wanting to get out of the embarrassing situation. _

_ "Francis... please just move." Arthur pleaded. Francis, surprised by his sudden politeness, stepped out of the way. Arthur quickly opened and shut the door behind him. _

_ "He seems a little stressed..." Alfred muttered. _

Denmark took out the tape.

"I don't think they should watch that..." Denmark muttered. The others agreed, and Denmark put in another tape. _It started out normally, then popped up with Arthur on the bed, face-down, and France stroking his hair_. Aidan's eyes widened in realization.

"We should turn off this video." Aidan hissed to Arthur.

"Why? … oh god. Please tell me... did you watch this?" Aidan nodded.

"Denmark, turn this off!" Arthur ordered.

"Why?" He groaned.

"Now! You don't know what happens. This is something personal." Arthur snapped.

_Arthur was sobbing into the bed, hair messed up. _

_X X X X X X X X_

Aidan walked up the stairs, accompanied by Maki, showing him where the restroom was.

"This door." Aidan smiled, motioning towards the door. Maki smiled, walking in. Aidan was walking back when he heard Alfred's voice in his room.

"Iggy... I didn't know it was that upsetting..." Alfred whispered.

"It's not!"

"Is that why you cried on the video?" You could practically hear his smirk. Arthur was about to protest, then let out a deep sigh.

"You can't lie to me." Arthur growled.

"I wasn't trying to." Alfred murmured.

"So you didn't see me, on the battlefield? Are you not only an idiot, but now you're blind?" Arthur shouted, his voice hushed.

"Iggy... it's not a day I like to remember..." Alfred muttered.

"So what? You think I do?"

"That's not how I meant it."

Arthur sat down on Aidan's bed, the creaking of the springs running through his spine.

"Really, America... why do we fight?"

"Because you're a stuffy old man." Alfred laughed.

"I'm being serious."

"Well... I guess... opposites attract, right?"

"What's your point?"

"We fight so much, that it causes us to become closer. And... I guess you may still be mad about the war..."

"Whatever."

Arthur got up to leave, and Aidan turned to leave, but the door was opened, hitting Aidan. The door bounced back, hitting Arthur, and he was pushed away from the door. Aidan picked himself up, glancing in the room to see a shocked Alfred being kissed by an even more shocked Arthur. Arthur pulled away, wiping at his mouth.

"You pervert! I'm married! And I have kids!" Arthur shouted.

"It wasn't me, Iggy! Heroes don't kiss someone else's spouse!"

"I can't believe I almost forgave you."

"Arthur!" Aidan shouted. Arthur turned shocked.

"It was my fault. I hit the door and bounced you into him..." Aidan muttered, looking elsewhere. Arthur had a shocked and painful expression on his face. Aidan assumed it was because Aidan had just witnessed it, but it was a whole other deal.

"Did you just... call me, Arthur?" Aidan gasped, realizing what he said. Alfred was just as surprised.

"I... I'm sorry..." Aidan mumbled. He really didn't mean to... but he couldn't call him mum anymore. It... it felt wrong.

"It's... okay. You aren't used to this... I un- I understand." Arthur smiled, walking down the hall without another word. Aidan glanced up at Alfred, who had watched him go.

"Is he mad at me?" Aidan asked, slightly ashamed.

"I've known Artie for a long time... And I haven't seen that look on his face since the Revolutionary war... Only when he thinks he lost something he loved." Alfred gave him a foolish grin, following the path Arthur had taken to the downstairs area. Maki was by Aidan's side in an instant, looking at the boy.

"Did you see that?" Aidan asked. Maki nodded.

"You seem like a really nice boy. It's why I developed a crush on you, right when I saw you." Aidan looked at him, wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" Aidan asked, and Maki started blushing. They had only met about 6 hours ago... and Aidan had already figured out his crush liked him back.

"I... I felt the same way, to be honest." Aidan grinned. Maki blushed harder, a smile dancing on his lips. Suddenly, Maki had taken hold of his chin, pulling him down and into a kiss. Aidan's hands automatically wrapped around Maki's waist, Maki's arms attaching to the back of Aidan's neck.

Maki pulled away, only when he needed air, glancing up at the taller boy's soft face, etching every outline into his mind. Every detail of his face was pleasant, making him seem a bit older then he was, but still as 'beautiful' as he was.

Aidan then remembered about Arthur, letting his fingers fall away from the slender boy's hips.

"I have to go apologize." Aidan whispered. Maki gestured, and Aidan took off downstairs.

"That's what I mean, when the awesome me says 'Get some!'" Gilbert laughed from behind. Maki blushed, running downstairs to escape Gilbert's view.


	13. Chapter 13

Aidan ran downstairs, a new movie about to start. Aidan scanned the room for his parents, but not spotting them, he decided to ask Altheia.

"Mum came down here a couple minutes ago, he looked like he was about to cry. He just came to grab one of the movies, then dad followed him to the garage. What happened?" Altheia informed him.

"I'll tell you later. Thanks." Aidan turned, bumping into Maki. Maki looked up, smiling.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"I'll be right back." Aidan smirked, pulling him into a quick kiss and starting upstairs.

Most of the countries stopped, especially Finland and Sweden, gawking at the 14 year old boy standing there.

"That was quick..." Elizaveta giggled. Maki looked up, realizing it had been in front of all of them, and sat next to Altheia, embarrassed,

"Wow... all the guys in our families are pairing up, huh?" Altheia laughed. Maki looked at his crossed legs, waiting for Aidan to come back.

Aidan reached the garage door, breathing in deeply, ready to apologize, when he heard the voices. Okay, so eaves-dropping hasn't paid off for him yet, but you never know...

Aidan quickly cracked the door, staring in.

"Arthur... I'm sure... you know Aidan, he's probably uncomfortable with the entire situation."

"... I made a promise to myself long ago... that I would raise them right, no matter if they hated me or not... but I feel that lying to them for 17 years has gotten us no where. He won't accept me as his mother anymore..."

"That's not true. Mon cher... just because he called you Arthur, it isn't the end of the world!"

"Did he call you Francis?" Arthur snapped. Silence. "That's what I thought. Maybe it was bound to happen, either way... You wouldn't understand. I raised him... loved him for years... and..."

"It's America all over again." Francis finished.

"What?"

"You raised him and loved him for years, then you feel you did something wrong because he betrayed you." Francis whispered.

_'Did I betray him?' _Aidan thought.

"Huh? No-"

"He didn't turn against you really, but you feel he doesn't accept you, just as America didn't accept your ways. You feel he wants to leave you now because he found a flaw." Arthur was stunned, unsure of what to say.

"That's not it at all!" Arthur finally shouted.

"Then what is it?" Francis smirked.

Arthur didn't respond, but he did make a choking sound, a mix between a gasp and crying.

"Oh god, Francis... why do you always have to be right." Arthur sobbed as Francis pulled him closer to him, kissing his head.

"He will accept it... give him time. Did it seem like an accident?"

"He didn't seem to notice... he was indifferent about it... Francis... I don't want to become Arthur... Do you know what I mean?"

"I've known you for hundreds of years. Don't you think I've figured you out by now?" Francis chuckled. Arthur pulled away, kissing Francis, then sitting on a chair.

"You can go in, now." Ivan said from behind Aidan, startling him.

"Oh god. How did you know I was here?" Aidan asked.

"The same way I knew you all would dig around for evidence. That's why I put it in an obvious place." Ivan smiled, pushing Aidan through. Aidan stumbled down the steps, catching his footing at the bottom.

"I would have gone in on my own!" Aidan protested, before realizing there was no one there.

"Aidan?" Arthur asked, his voice croaking.

"Hey." Aidan said, a little uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked. Aidan nodded, realizing something. Arthur was seriously in pain, and who knew what else he was worried about, but this WAS his mum. Elivia always put them first, no matter what was happening. He then remembered the talk after he had passed out.

_"You should have told us." _Arthur would have dropped everything for him. This was the same person as he was when he was... she. Aidan ran forward, catching Arthur in an embrace, surprising him.

"Mum... I'm so sorry." Aidan choked. "I didn't mean to call you Arthur... I was being stupid. I love you. I swear I do... Please... forgive me."

Arthur hesitantly hugged back, not wanting to make it awkward for Aidan.

"Aidan..." He gasped. "I could never be mad at you. You should know that by now. I never changed." Arthur laughed. "I know it was new to you... and I would have reacted the same way." Aidan pulled away, tears starting to stream down his face. Arthur wiped them away, joyful that he could be himself for now.

"Aidan!" Maki called, walking down the hall.

"I'm in here." Aidan called back.

Maki popped his head in, eyes bulging.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt!" He apologized.

"It's okay. You aren't interrupting anything." Aidan laughed.

"You and Maki are friends now?" Arthur whispered. "That was quick."

"Mum... I need to tell you something. Maki and I are unofficially d-"

Maki ran forward, embracing Aidan and kissing his cheek. Arthur's mouth hung open in shock while Francis' smirk grew bigger.

"Heh... this is what I was about to tell you." Aidan laughed awkwardly.

"How long have you guys been... well..."

"About 20 minutes." Maki answered happily. Francis started laughing and Arthur gave him a glare.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you... but isn't that a little quick to start kissing?"

"Well, Sourcils, you and I did some naughtier stuff before we got to hugs and kissing." Francis purred.

"Shut up, Frog!" Arthur blushed.

"Maki?" Tino's voice came from upstairs.

"I got to go see what my mom wants. Be right back." Maki ran up the stairs, and down the hallway. Arthur looked down, preparing what he was going to say.

"Aidan... you've fooled around with girls before... don't try to deny it." Aidan wasn't going to deny it, he was just glad his Mum didn't mention him fooling with guys before. He never did anything worse then groping and 'making out.'

"So... are you sure Maki isn't another partner? Maki... he's not going to be that type of person."

"I wasn't planning for him to be, mum." Aidan assured him.

"It's not that I don't care about your feelings, but I don't want Maki to get hurt. You're sure he's someone you'd want in a normal relationship?"

Aidan nodded, sure this was what he wanted.

"But you know the bad parts, right?"

"How could any part of this be bad?"

"He lived in Sweden. You wouldn't be able to see him very often. Maybe once a year if we go to the meetings." Aidan stopped. Oh god.

"I know you'll be old enough to move out, if you want to next year, but he's only 15. He has about 3 more years."

Aidan pondered this.

"Is Sweden far?"

"To get from Ipswich to Kristianstad is about... 1 day." Aidan sighed. That was the best he could do.

"What if I make the trip?"

"With what money? Aidan... I know you like him, but this isn't a good idea." Aidan was starting to feel irritated, a feeling he never had towards his mum.

"Mum... I... I'm going to date him! I like him and there's nothing that can change that!" Aidan said firmly. Arthur nodded, understanding what he was saying. Francis was smiling in the corner.

"Good luck, Aidan." Francis added as Aidan walked up the stairs. Aidan sighed, relieved his parents approved.

"Ready to face the rest of the world... literally?" Arthur asked.

"I'd like to fit in some love time, but I guess we can do that later." Francis winked.

Arthur stood, walking out of the dusty garage, now containing some emotional memories.

X X X X X X X X

Aidan had his arm around Maki's waist and Maki rested his head on Aidan's shoulder. Arthur entered the room accompanied by Francis, and they sat next to Feliciano and Ludwig on the couch.

"Are we done with the videos?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah." Aidan answered.

"So... what do we do now?" Riley asked.

"Let's talk about the future. Where we are going to live, and what the kids will do now." Sadiq suggested.

"We are going to stay in England." Arthur answered.

"We are staying in Sweden." Tino answered happily. Aidan looked painfully at Maki who had a look of equal sadness and pain.

"We are probably going to return to Spain since the children know and they are both spanish towns." Antonio answered, Lovino pouting and glancing at Feliciano sadly.

"We'll probably stay here, so Riley and Catherine can stay with their friends, but we will travel between Russia and China so the kids can visit their districts." Yao replied.

"We will stay in Norway." Norway said, emotionless.

"We hope to move to Japan instead of living in Greece." Kiku answered.

Arthur nodded, all the countries smiling.

"And we are holding world meetings now, da?" Ivan asked. The countries muttered their agreements under their breath, knowing they don't get anything done but they all get to visit once again.

"We should take off. We don't want to be late." Tino smiled. Maki looked down, nodding, and held onto Aidan.

"I barely got to be with you... but I'll miss you."

"I have breaks. I'll try to come visit. I don't need college, so once I get out of High School I will be able to visit more frequently." Aidan kissed his cheek, embracing him in sorrow, before Maki had to release to say good-bye to the others. As soon as they stepped out the door, Aidan missed him deeply.

"We will make sure you get to see him again." Francis whispered in his ear.

"Can I stay here, Iggy?" Alfred asked.

"Of course not, you git! Just being around you makes me sick..." Arthur plugged his nose.

"Hurtful."

"I mean literally. You must stink or something because I really feel woozy." Arthur stumbled to the couch, ploopping down.

"Bye, Artie!" Alfred laughed as he walked out the door.

"Don't call me that!" Arthur snapped, before holding his head.

"Ugh... I hate being sick..." Arthur muttered. Francis ruffled his hair as most of the other countries filed out.

"I feel like there's someone still here." Francis chuckled as he sat on the couch.

Aidan sat next to him, his head resting on his hands.

Gilbert suddenly burst through the door, smiling widely.

"I almost forgot Matt." Gilbert laughed as he motioned towards the door.

"Who?" Arthur asked. Suddenly, a man stood from the chair, walking towards him. He was clutching a bear and slightly frowning.

"I never got to introduce myself. I'm Canada." Mathew smiled warmly. He followed Gilbert out, shutting the door behind him.

"I was wondering why that seat was empty." Arthur laughed.

"I guess we should go to bed then. It's late." Altheia smiled, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"Good-night." Arthur beamed as the four filed out.

"I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll see you in bed." Arthur stood, walking up the stairs. Francis hung behind, grabbing the box of tapes to store away in the closet. After doing so, he walked to the bedroom, quickly changing into a pair of pajama pants. He got under the covers, propping his pillows so he sat up and flicked on the television. Arthur soon walked out, clutching something in his hand and his face full of shock.

"Francis..." Arthur started, seeming to stop breathing.

"What is it, mon cher?"

"I..."

"Need me to take care of a problem?" Francis winked.

"I'm being serious."

"Oh. I thought that watching those old videos would make you ready for a good screwing, but we have to wait, do we? I can get you ready. Just think of my hands, wandering-"

"Will you shut up for a second so I can talk?" Arthur shouted, startling Francis.

"What is it, Lapin?"

"Francis... I'm pregnant."

**This is the end. Thank you for reading. I want to do a sequel and I may or may not end up doing one. Thank you for all the support and reviewing. It saddens me that this story has come to an end. It took me two months to finish, and I think it was a good amount of words. I love you all for reading. Goodbye! **

** -Mars and Kitkat**

** (ideas and writing by Kitkat. Mars is the editor and other ideas XD I do not own hetalia and do not wish to profit off this story in any way) I appreciate this all. Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**We have started a sequel and it is now up under Bloody Frog: The sequel! Thank you for all the support, and please read our new story! **


End file.
